Corazón de León
by Cris Snape
Summary: Viñetas independientes para la Comunidad 30Vicios, con Neville Longbottom como protagonista.
1. 20 Abismo

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **20. Abismo

**Palabras: **365

**Resumen: ** Neville sólo quería tener padres.

**Abismo**

Frank había sido un joven obstinado y apasionado. Valiente y con un gran sentido de la justicia, como todo buen Gryffindor. Estudiante modelo, hijo disciplinado, amante esposo y padre protector. De niño, solía trepar a los árboles y lanzar hechizos desvanecedores a cualquier cosa que le resultaba desagradable. Fue _Prefecto_ en Hogwarts y nunca le tembló la varita a la hora de castigar a un alumno, incluso a aquellos que pertenecían a su propia casa. Después, se convirtió en uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio, mientras formaba una familia y era feliz. Hasta que una fría noche de invierno el sueño se truncó y Frank Longbottom quedó convertido en una estremecedora sombra de sí mismo.

Alice fue una chica hermosa, de fuerte carácter e ideas propias. Fría y calculadora en los momentos de tensión, no solía equivocarse a la hora de medir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Inteligente y, tal vez, poco agraciada, pero encantadora. Era capaz de congregar grandes audiencias a su alrededor cuando se ponía a hablar. Tenía el don de la palabra y Frank se había enamorado de ella por ese motivo. Su personalidad, absolutamente avasalladora, no pasaba desapercibida para nadie y muchos le auguraban un gran futuro en el Ministerio. Futuro que nunca tuvo. Tal vez, lo hubiera rechazado porque, ante todo, Alice Longbottom amaba a su familia, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión. Largas horas de tortura le robaron toda su esencia.

Neville había oído numerosas historias sobre sus padres. La abuela Augusta no se cansaba de repetirle lo valientes que habían sido y lo orgullosa que se sentía de ambos. Pero Neville, nunca había podido compartir esos sentimientos. Él no había querido tener unos padres que fueran capaces de enfrentar a los peores magos oscuros y sobrevivir, aunque fuera de esa manera. Neville únicamente había querido tener unos padres, no aquellos cuerpos vacíos que, de cuando en cuando, lo miraban sin verle. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una caricia, por una palabra cariñosa, todas esas cosas que nunca tendría.

Porque, día a día, el abismo existente entre sus padres y él crecía. Sin esperanzas, sin que ni él ni sus padres pudieran hacer nada por detenerlo.



_¡He vuelto! Y, una vez más, con una nueva historia. Hace unos días me pedí el claim de Neville Longbottom para la Tabla Simbólica de la comunidad 30Vicios, y aquí estoy, colgado la primera viñeta. Posiblemente, no serán muy largas (siempre digo eso, y luego pasa lo que pasa) y, aunque en un principio, pensaba centrarme en el pairing Neville-Ginny, creo que he cambiado de opinión. Porque Ginny no es un personaje que me agrada demasiado, y porque quiero proponerme un reto e intentar escribir sobre la pareja oficial que, según Jotaká, tiene Neville: Hannah Abbot (y yo que la veía mejor con Ernie. Aunque, claro, después de leer "Hufflepuff existe", he llegado a la conclusión de que Ernie es de Justin)_

_Y todo este rollo insoportable para deciros que esta primera viñeta ha sido para abrir boca. Un poco de los sentimientos de Neville hacia sus padres. Si os apetece, pasaos por "Historias de Hogwarts", en mi Profile, y echádle un ojo a la historia que en su día escribí sobre Neville, que viene muy a cuento._

_Nada más por mi parte. Gracias de antemano por tomaos la molestia de pasaos por aquí. Para este fin de semana, quiero escribir las dos viñetas de Percy que me faltan, alguna más de Petunia (ya tengo "Porno", pero hay que retocarla y colgarla luego) y, seguramente cuelgue el siguiente capítulo de "Perdido en su memoria". En un par de días le he dado un estirón muy grande, y creo que para el sábado podré colgarlo. Eso, si no surgen imprevistos, claro, y tengo que esperar hasta la semana que viene._

_En fin, menudo comentario he hecho. Es más largo que la viñeta. Me despido ya._

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	2. 26 Paranoia

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **26. Paranoia

**Palabras: **1177.

**Resumen: **¿A quién se parece el profesor Snape?

**Paranoia**

Neville Longbottom había crecido en una enorme y antigua mansión, perteneciente a su familia durante varias generaciones de magos valientes y poderosos, con la única compañía de su abuela Augusta y un par de elfos domésticos. Desde niño, había sido consciente del gran poder que, durante siglos, sus ancestros habían tenido en el mundo mágico, aunque nunca había llegado a compartir el gran orgullo que sentía su abuela por ellos. Los Longbottom habían sido miembros destacados de su comunidad, más famosos por su inteligencia y diplomacia que por su habilidad en duelos violentos, y eso le gustaba a Neville. Saber a sus ancestros capaces de convencer a la gente sólo utilizando la palabra y, al mismo tiempo, ser magos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a sus enemigos cuando el diálogo fallaba. Aunque su abuela no solía exaltar esa parte, a Neville le gustaba pensar en ello. Solía imaginar a su padre en Hogwarts, siendo un prefecto severo pero justo y, sí, eso le hacía sentir orgulloso. El hecho de que fuera un auror, tan bien lo hacía, pero en menor medida.

Neville nunca había sido un chico de acción. Quizá, demasiado pequeño desde niño para pelear con otros chiquillos o desobedecer alguna de las reglas de su abuela. Temeroso a la hora de afrontar los castigos. Por eso solía comportarse con cierta sumisión, incluso ante las cosas que no le gustaban. La abuela Augusta nunca había tenido motivos para reprenderle, aunque eso tampoco parecía importarle demasiado. Neville pasó demasiados años sin dar muestras de ser un mago, y la mujer aún temía que no tuviera la suficiente magia para ser un digno sucesor de su padre. Neville no entendía eso. Anhelaba que la abuela dejara de compararlo con Frank Longbottom. Él no era su padre y no le interesaban las mismas cosas. Él no quería ser un auror, ni un gran duelista. No le gustaban las pociones ni volar en escoba. Neville adoraba la herbología y le interesaban los encantamientos y la astronomía. La abuela Augusta no entendía eso, pero le dejaba ir a la biblioteca y leer todos los libros que le interesaran. Porque la abuela era severa, sí, pero Neville estaba seguro de que le quería. Se sentía querido.

Por eso, Neville acostumbraba a pasar las largas tardes de invierno en la biblioteca, leyendo incansablemente junto a la chimenea. En verano, dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a cuidar de las plantas del jardín. La mayoría, eran básicamente decorativas, pero el chico disfrutaba haciendo ese trabajo. Cuando el mal tiempo llegaba, Neville estudiaba herbología. Era su pasión, el único capricho al que jamás renunciaría. Pero, en ocasiones, también se interesaba por otros temas. La animagia, las constelaciones, los hechizos ancestrales... Aunque la abuela Augusta no lo tomara por un mago poderoso, admiraba que Neville se interesara por la lectura. Le complacía verlo así.

Neville nunca había sido demasiado valiente. Uno de los motivos ocultos que tenía para refugiarse en la biblioteca, era el temor que sentía hacia ciertas partes de la mansión. Era su hogar, sí, pero siempre lo había encontrado demasiado frío, oscuro y húmedo. Un castillo de cuento de hadas, tétrico y repleto de peligros. La parte racional de su cerebro, le decía que allí no podía pasarle nada malo, pero la otra, la cobarde, la que él solía escuchar, le instaba a quedarse allí agazapado, leyendo para no tener que pensar en nada más. Leer no tenía nada de peligroso.

Hasta que una tarde, casi sin querer, llegó a sus manos un libro sobre vampiros. Neville tenía ocho años entonces, y aquel descubrimiento le pilló de sorpresa y le asustó. Sabía que los vampiros existían, por supuesto. Todo chico del mundo mágico estaba al tanto de eso, pero jamás había visto el rostro de ninguno de ellos, y aquella primera vez se sintió aterrorizado.

Pálido, de largo y grasiento pelo negro, dientes amarillentos y ojos oscuros y carentes de toda clase de emoción. Neville estuvo a punto de gritar. Era la visión más espantosa de su vida. Aquel rostro de ultratumba le acompañaría el resto de sus días, en sus más terribles pesadillas. Ver aquel dibujo era casi como estar frente a un vampiro, y el niño cerró el libro de golpe. Por una vez, había decidido aventurarse y hacer algo diferente, pero no volvería a hacer algo así nunca más. Él, que siempre había optado por moverse en terreno conocido, cometía un error de esas características. Acababa de condenar su existencia para siempre.

Aunque durante los tres siguiente años procuró no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar reencontrarse con uno de sus más grandes temores. Había continuado con sus tardes de lectura en la biblioteca, sí, pero no se había vuelto a acercar a los libros de artes oscuras. Las pesadillas nocturnas no habían dejado de acecharlo en todo ese tiempo. Aún soñaba con vampiros cercándole, arrebatándole a sus seres queridos y condenándole a una existencia incompleta repleta de muerte y sufrimiento. Nunca había compartido esas visiones con nadie. Eran su paranoia particular y temía que, si alguien lo sabía, o bien lo tomaran por loco, u optaran por ignorarle y mirarle con la misma pena de siempre. Era terrible no tener a nadie con quién hablar de verdad. La abuela Augusta lo cuidaba, sí, pero nunca había sido comprensiva. Ni con él, ni con nadie.

Cuando supo que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts, Neville se olvidó de la lectura y, durante varias semanas, también de los vampiros. La emoción de saberse un mago lo suficientemente capaz como para ir al mejor colegio de todo el mundo mágico era absolutamente incontenible, y durante días mantuvo la cabeza ocupada en preparar todo lo necesario para ir al famoso internado. Tan despreocupado estaba, que había vuelto a bajar la guardia, como aquella vez en la biblioteca. Y, de nuevo, volvió a sentir el pánico helando sus venas y robándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

Ahí estaba él, parado frente al Sombrero Seleccionar, esperando a que llegara el momento de saber a qué Casa de Hogwarts pertenecía. Él y todos sus futuros compañeros estaban igual de nerviosos, y ninguno se cansaba de mirar a su alrededor, mientras los chicos eran llamados uno tras otro y enviados al lugar en qué debían estar. Neville se sentía feliz, consciente de que por una vez no había decepcionado a su abuela y, entonces, le vio.

Allí, sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Su aspecto siniestro, los fríos pozos negros que tenía por ojos, el pelo grasiento y la sonrisa contrahecha y cruel... Era un vampiro. Neville sólo pudo pensar en eso cuando le vio. Retrocedió dos pasos, totalmente aterrorizado, y se preguntó si había alguna forma de regresar a casa. No le importaba si la abuela Augusta se enfadada y volvía a sentirse abatida por su culpa. No le importaba, porque cuando vio a ese hombre supo que se convertiría en su nueva peor pesadilla, y que no podría vivir tranquilo en Hogwarts mientras él estuviera allí.

El profesor de Pociones. Severus Snape.



_¡Segunda! Pues sí. Segunda viñeta. No he tardado demasiado en actualizar. ¿Verdad? Y es que estoy muy hacendosa últimamente. Me gusta esto de escribir historias cortitas ___

_Pues bien, en esta ocasión he intentado dar una explicación medianamente racional al temor que siente Neville por el profesor Snape. Bueno, sus motivos saltan a la vista, jeje, pero después de que Jotaká insistiera tanto en comparar a Severus con un murciélago, y viendo las descripciones que hacía de él, pues he llegado a la confusión de que un chico solitario e inseguro de once años podría llegar a confundirlo con un vampiro, y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Como dije antes, me encanta la Tabla Simbólica. Tiene temas muy interesantes, y creo que me voy a poner con el tercero. Que no se diga, jeje._

_Un saludo para todos._


	3. 11 Déjà vu

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **11. Déjà vu.

**Palabras:** 768.

**Resumen: **El Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca.

**Déjà vu**

La primera noche del curso, siempre era especial en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnos se reencontraban con sus amigos después de las vacaciones de verano, los profesores se mostraban relajados y cordiales antes del inicio de las clases y, ante todo, se producía uno de los eventos más importantes en la vida de todo mago: la selección.

Neville Longbottom recordaba con total nitidez su primera noche en el castillo. Había estado nervioso, y cuando la profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, pensó que no lo querrían en ninguna casa. Después de todo, nunca había dado muestras de ser un gran mago y, durante algún tiempo, había estado casi seguro de que era un _squib_. Pero, no. El Sombrero decidió que haría un buen papel en Gryffindor. Se había planteado enviarlo a Hufflepuff, y posiblemente las cosas no le hubieran ido allí tan mal después de todo, pero resultó ser un Gryffindor. Ahora que los años habían pasado, Neville podía asegurar que había demostrado ser un digno representante de su casa. En ocasiones, ni él mismo se lo creía, pero el Sombrero no había errado en su decisión. Nunca lo hacía.

El profesor de Herbología recorrió el Gran Comedor con la mirada, y una familiar sensación de _déjà vu_ inundó sus sentidos. Las cosas no habían cambiado nada desde su primer día en Hogwarts. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba tan latente como siempre. Los Hufflepuff seguían teniendo el mismo buen talante, y los Ravenclaw casi parecían estar pegados a sus libros desde antes de empezar las lecciones. Neville sonrió. Le alegraba saber que todo seguía estando como siempre. A pesar de los malos momentos, los niños seguían siendo niños, y eso era de agradecer.

Dirigió su mirada a los nuevos alumnos. Eran muy pequeños y se agitaban nerviosos, ansiosos por ocupar su puesto bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Entre todos aquellos rostros infantiles, Neville reconoció dos que siempre eran familiares para él. Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, los hijos de sus mejores amigos. James, el primogénito de Harry, ya estaba armando bulla en la mesa de Gryffindor; era un alborotador nato, como sus tíos, los gemelos Weasley, o como su propio abuelo. Albus, por el contrario, era más callado y tímido. Se parecía a Harry. Y, en cuanto a Rose, tenía ese aire de sabihonda heredado directamente de su madre. Neville se preguntó en qué casa terminarían, y él también se sintió nervioso e impaciente.

No obstante, el primer nombre conocido que escuchó no fue el de ninguno de esos dos chiquillos. Scorpius Malfoy avanzó entre sus compañeros, con semblante serio y rostro altivo, y se acomodó en el taburete con la cabeza alta. Neville recordaba que, durante la selección de su padre, el Sombrero apenas había necesitado un segundo para saber que debía enviarlo a Slytherin, pero con aquel niño todo pareció más complicado. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de obtener un veredicto. McGonagall empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y los alumnos se miraban con impaciencia. Finalmente, el nuevo Malfoy siguió la vieja tradición familiar y fue hasta la mesa de Slytherin entre cuchicheos y miradas rencorosas. Definitivamente, los prejuicios tampoco cambiaban.

Aunque, en ocasiones, el destino podía sorprenderte. Neville lo comprobó un rato después, cuando le llegó el turno al pequeño Albus. El profesor casi rió cuando el joven Potter fue a reunirse con Scorpius Malfoy a la mesa de las serpientes. El Gran Comedor había quedado en completo silencio, como si nadie diera crédito a lo que había pasado. James había dejado de sonreír, mientras miraba a su hermano sin saber a qué atenerse a partir de ese momento. Y Albus estaba más serio que nunca, muy pálido y, aparentemente, enfadado con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Muy probablemente el chico pensaba que todo era un error, pero el Sombrero nunca se equivocaba. De la misma forma que tampoco debió errar cuando Rose Weasley resultó ser la primera bruja de su familia que no terminaba en Gryffindor. Seguramente que el bueno de Ron pondría el grito en el cielo cuando supiera que su hija mayor era una Ravenclaw, aunque se consolaría pensando que lo de Harry era peor.

Cuando la cena comenzó, los ánimos ya se habían calmado un poco. Incluso Albus, que en un principio estaba claramente contrariado, charlaba con uno de sus nuevos compañeros de curso. No sería fácil para él adaptarse a su nueva situación, pero debería hacerlo. Después de todo, con el paso del tiempo se demostraría por qué Albus Potter había resultado ser un Slytherin, de la misma forma que Neville Longbottom demostró ser un buen Gryffindor.



_Creo firmemente que Albus Severus Potter terminó en Slytherin. Aunque posiblemente Jotaká no lo hubiera enviado a la casa de los malos malísimos (y que nos metiera tanto rollo con la unidad de todos para al final nada), yo estoy convencida de que el chiquillo sí era una serpiente. Que sí, en serio. En fin, espero que no os hayáis quedado fritos leyendo la viñeta y que os paséis por aquí para la siguiente. Saludos._

_Cris Snape_


	4. 9 Calabaza

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **9. Calabaza.

**Palabras: **1304.

**Resumen: **Dar o recibir calabazas. Esa es la cuestión.

**Calabaza**

Neville Longbottom era un hombre sencillo. Disfrutaba de su trabajo como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts; sus alumnos le apreciaban por su paciencia y sus compañeros lo respetaban por su talento innato para el cuidado de las plantas. Aunque no era un mago sobresaliente, sí era el mejor herbólogo de su generación, y Minerva McGonagall estaba convencida de que tomó una muy buena decisión cuando lo eligió como sucesor de la profesora Sprout. Neville era un joven eficiente y, tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano aspiraría al puesto de Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor. Aunque la idea emocionaba al mago hasta límites insospechados, le gustaba mantener los pies en la tierra y no solía hacerse falsas ilusiones. Por el momento, se conformaba con ejercer su profesión y ver aprender a sus alumnos.

Y, por supuesto, con ir todas las noches a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade, en compañía de Cassius Warrington, el nuevo profesor de Pociones.

A Neville le resultaba irónico haber terminado siendo amigo del profesor de Pociones. Durante años, había relacionado aquella asignatura con Severus Snape, lo cual era bastante terrorífico por sí mismo. Pero Cassius había resultado ser un tipo afable y con buen humor. Colaboraban en algunas investigaciones y, puesto que ambos eran los únicos profesores que no habían superado los cincuenta años, acostumbraban a salir de juerga juntos. Si podía considerarse salir de juerga ir a "Las Tres Escobas" a tomar una cerveza mientras hablaban sobre las aplicaciones de la herbología en la elaboración de pociones avanzadas.

Para Hannan Abbot, era realmente aburrido escuchar hablar a esos dos. Desde que _madame_ Rosmerta decidiera traspasarle el local, dos años atrás, la joven atendía a los dos profesores cada noche y nunca les escuchaba hablar de otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Entraban al bar, se sentaban en el rincón más cercano a la chimenea y pasaban un par de horas charlando amistosamente y bebiendo cerveza. Siempre cerveza. Sólo cerveza.

Hannah recordaba a Neville de sus años de estudiante. La mayoría de la gente lo veía como el amigo torpe de Harry Potter, el chico que siempre la cagaba en Pociones y que no parecía tener personalidad. Al menos hasta el último curso, cuando lideró la resistencia en Hogwarts, animándolos a todos a luchar activamente contra los hermanos Carrow, y ofreciendo refugio a todos los perseguidos. Hannah lo había admirado entonces, al igual que la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Su nombre era casi tan legendario como el de Harry Potter y, a pesar de eso, seguía siendo el mismo Neville de siempre. Tímido para algunas cosas, pero terriblemente decidido para otras.

Hannah aún lo admiraba. Había escuchado maravillas sobre su labor docente, y lo sabía humilde y amable. Cualquier habitante de Hogsmeade que necesitase de las plantas que cuidaba en los invernaderos del colegio podía recurrir a él sin miedo a ser rechazado y, aquella noche, Hannah necesitaba su ayuda. La noche de Halloween se acercaba y la joven quería colocar una gran calabaza decorativa en la barra del local, para alegrar el ambiente y celebrar una gran fiesta. Y Neville era quién tenía las calabazas más grandes y bonitas del mundo mágico. Porque, aunque no fueran plantas excepcionales, él las cuidaba con el mismo mimo que a las más exóticas y peligrosas.

Con paso decidido, se acercó a la mesa de los dos profesores. Warrington explicaba algo relacionado con mandrágoras y ojos de salamandra, y Neville le escuchaba atentamente, aunque desvió la mirada hacia la joven cuando la vio junto a ellos.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor, Neville.

Hannah habló directamente. Neville se incorporó un poco, prestándole toda su atención, mientras Warrington los observaba en silencio y, tal vez, con gesto divertido.

-Tú dirás.

-Me gustaría comprarte una calabaza para la noche de Halloween. La del año pasado era realmente bonita.

-¡Oh! Puedes venir a los invernaderos cuando quieran. Podrás escoger la que más te guste.

-Bien... ¿Mañana por la tarde?

Neville afirmó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa. Hannah inclinó la cabeza y se marchó más deprisa de lo que hubiera querido. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando llegó a la barra descubrió que había estado estrujando el trapo que tenía entre las manos. De pronto, se sintió avergonzada y, cuando miró hacia los profesores, el brillo en los ojos de Warrington la hizo ruborizar.

-Francamente, Nev. Creo que podrías hablar con Hannah sobre otras cosas que no fueran calabazas.

Neville parpadeó. Cassius tenía el gesto torcido y parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

-¿Qué...? No sé qué quieres decir...

-¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que no eres tan lento. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

-¿Quién? –Cassius alzó una ceja. Neville se puso tan rojo como Hannah -¡Oh, por las calzas de Merlín! ¡No!

-Claro que sí. Y tú la miras a ella exactamente igual. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir por ahí? Os estáis muriendo de ganas.

-No sabes lo que dices –Neville le arrebató la cerveza de mantequilla, ganándose una mirada airada –Has bebido demasiado. Te llevaré a Hogwarts.

-Estoy tan borracho como tú, Longbottom –Warrington recuperó su bebida, dándole un largo trago para demostrar lo sobrio que estaba –Te lo digo en serio. Esa chica se muere por salir contigo.

-Es imposible...

-Vamos, Nev. Puede que yo no sea un rompecorazones, pero sé distinguir esas cosas. Abbot está interesada en ti.

-Pensé que ella y McMillan...

-¿Ves por aquí a McMillan? –Neville negó con la cabeza. Estaba totalmente ruborizado y las manos habían empezado a temblarle. Le pasaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso, desde que era un niño –Pues no seas idiota.

Neville miró a Hannah. Estaba sirviéndole una copa a un anciano vecino de Hogsmeade y sonreía con candidez. No recordaba muchas cosas de ella en sus años de estudiantes. Nunca se había fijado en ella hasta que no formaron el ED y, en aquel entonces, sólo le había parecido una chica amable y poco más. En su adolescencia, sus pensamientos románticos solían estar destinados a otra persona, pero ahora que era adulto, sus gustos habían cambiado. Y, más allá del cabello rubio y las finas facciones de su rostro, a Neville le gustaba el aura de paz que ella transmitía. Le encantaba la forma que tenía de servirle las cervezas, noche tras noche, y la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que dejaba la jarra frente a él, mientras le saludaba y le deseaba que pasara un buen rato.

-Yo aprovecharía vuestra visita a los invernaderos de mañana –Comentó Cassius con aire despreocupado, apoyándose en las patas traseras de su silla –Llévatela dónde tienes las plantas exóticas. Seguro que le encantan. Y, además, son efectivamente afrodisíacas.

Neville enrojeció aún más ante las insinuaciones de su amigo. Se sintió tan turbado, que ni siquiera pudo protestar.

-No me mires así, Nev. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estás con una tía?

El joven no contestó. Realmente hacía demasiado tiempo. Tanto, que ya ni siquiera encontraba consuelo durante sus periódicas visitas al cuarto de baño.

-Ves. Es lo mejor. Seguro que los dos quedáis gratamente satisfechos.

Finalmente, Neville logró soltar un bufido. Cassius, lejos de sentirse avergonzado o intimidado, sonrió más ampliamente y apuró el contenido de su jarra, estirando los brazos un segundo después.

-¿Nos vamos? Espero poder descansar toda la noche, si es que a ningún alumno idiota le da por pasearse a oscuras por los pasillos.

Neville afirmó con la cabeza. Mientras volvía a Hogwarts con Cassius Warrington, pensaba en lo que el joven le había dicho. Quizá, tuviera razón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dedicado exclusivamente a su trabajo, un poco de distracción no le vendría mal. Además, si Hannah estuviera realmente interesada en él, podrían pasar unas agradables horas juntos. Sí, podría ser un buen plan. Mejor que repartir (o recibir) calabazas.



_Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Como dije, no he tardado en actualizar. En esta viñeta, he intentado que Neville y Hannah se miren de forma diferente y he utilizado un personaje que apenas sale en los libros de Jotaká pero que existe. Juro solemnemente que Cassius Warrington existe (yo ya escribí sobre él en "Historias de Hogwarts") Pues eso. Que espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	5. 6 Secreto

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **6. Secreto.

**Palabras: **849.

**Resumen: **¿Qué hacer cuando no tienes a nadie con quién hablar?

**Secreto**

Neville Longbottom es un chico tímido, inseguro y apocado, solitario en muchos sentidos. De los cinco chicos de sexto curso de Gryffindor que comparten habitación, él es el único que no tiene un mejor amigo. No es que se lleve mal con sus compañeros. No, su trato es bastante cordial, pero no tiene a nadie con quién compartir confidencias.

Harry y Ron se tienen el uno al otro. Junto a Hermione, forman un trío casi inseparable. Puedes acercarte a ellos, ganarte algo de su aprecio, pero jamás compartirás su intensa amistad. Neville lo ha intentado, pero no ha podido o no ha sabido hacerse un hueco destacado entre ellos.

Con Dean y Seamus pasa más o menos lo mismo. Son amigos íntimos desde que se conocieron y comparten la mayoría de sus aficiones. Parecen conocerse a la perfección y siempre están hablando de chicas y cosas por el estilo. Son amables con él, pero no suelen permitirle que entre en sus conversaciones. Suelen mirarlo como si fuera un crío de primero, lo que resulta bastante humillante y frustrante, pero Neville no acostumbra a protestar. Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que nadie lo tomará demasiado en serio nunca, por más esfuerzos que lleve a cabo.

No obstante, ese curso las cosas parecen ir un poco mejor. Tal vez, porque el ambiente en casa ha mejorado bastante desde que ocurrió lo del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Hace meses que su abuela no lo compara con su padre y, en ocasiones, Neville tiene la sensación de que casi se siente orgullosa de él. Además, tiene una varita nueva y gracias a ella no parece un mago tan patético como el de antes. Y ya no tiene que asistir a clase de Pociones, aunque eso no signifique que se ha librado del profesor Snape. De hecho, no lo ha conseguido, pero también se ha acostumbrado a su horrenda presencia. Después de tantos años, es capaz de disimular el brusco escalofrío que lo sacude con tan solo oír hablar de él.

Pero se siente solo. Porque Neville tiene un secreto y no hay nadie cerca de él con quién hablar y desahogar esos sentimientos que tiene agarrados al pecho. Un secreto de salvaje pelo rojo y alegres ojos castaños, que suele regalarle sonrisas y buenas palabras, pero que nunca verá en él lo que Neville necesita. Un amigo, sí, pero nada más. Y duele no tener a nadie que pueda ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Duele verla pasear junto a Michael Corner, o junto a Dean Thomas. Duele oír su risa, compartir con ella horas de furtivos entrenamientos e, incluso, recordar aquella mágica noche de Navidad en la que pudo decir que era su pareja.

Duele porque hace mucho tiempo que se siente así. Desde el primer día en que la vio supo que era especial. Y lo ha disimulado, ha luchado contra ello a sabiendas de que está condenado al fracaso aún antes de librar la batalla por conquistarla. Ni siquiera lo ha intentado.

Neville también es observador y sabe cosas sobre ella que nadie más sospecha. Supo captar las miradas de absoluta adoración que la pequeña niña le dedicaba al héroe Gryffindor después de que le salvara de las garras del monstruo de Slytherin. Supo ver los celos en aquel baile del cuarto año, cuando fulminaba con la mirada a Parvati Patil. Supo ver la indiferencia que sentía por Michael y Dean, por más que ella intentara disimularla. Porque la chiquilla pelirroja acostumbraba a reservar su amor y su pasión para una sola persona.

El mismo que ahora entraba en la Sala Común, dispuesto a disfrutar de una nueva victoria del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. El mismo que se acerca a Ginny y, sin más, se funde con ella en un beso que le rompe el corazón y le hace sentir ganas de llorar. Aunque consiga no expresar nada, aunque sea Dean el que parece furioso y al que sigue Seamus para ofrecerle consuelo. Aunque se quedé ahí parado, viendo como ellos se separan y se miran fijamente a los ojos. Ella feliz. Él asombrado.

Después, Neville se pone en pie. Con aire ausente se marcha a dar un paseo. No sabe dónde irá, pero necesita salir de allí. Necesita a alguien con quién hablar, ahora más que nunca, pero no lo encuentra. Una vez más, tendrá que guardarse sus secretos para sí mismo. No podrá contarle a nadie que odia a Potter, pero que odia aún más a Ginny porque sabe que ella ha conseguido lo que quería. No podrá liberar su rabia y su dolor porque, en teoría, no tiene ningún motivo para hacerlo. Se limitará a pasear, sintiéndose solo y miserable. Cobarde y merecedor de su desdicha. No podrá evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera sincerado con Ginny, y llegará a la conclusión de que jamás habría conseguido más que Michael y Dean. Unos cuantos besos, unas cuantas promesas cargadas de mentiras y una fría despedida que la llevaría directa a los brazos de su único amor. El Elegido.



_En el cuarto libro, me gustó la pareja Neville/Ginny. Durante mucho tiempo me la creí, pero entonces ella empezó a caerme como una patada en el estómago (no sé por qué) y a él lo vi bastante mono junto a Luna Lovegood. Por eso, he decidido que el secreto amor pasado de Neville sea Ginny. Realmente no creo que estos dos hubieran podido llegar a ningún lado juntos (ella no me gusta, ella no me gusta) y ahora, incluso me gusta más como queda con Hannah. Serán cosas mías. _

_En fin, a lo que iba. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. Os espero en la próxima viñeta, ya sabéis. Saludos._

_Cris Snape_


	6. 24 Reloj

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **24. Reloj.

**Palabras: **1002.

**Resumen: ** Augusta Longbottom siempre ha estado muy apegada a las viejas tradiciones.

**Reloj**

La tradición mágica decía que, al cumplir diecisiete años, cada joven mago debía recibir un reloj como obsequio. Augusta Longbottom, como buena sangre pura que era, estaba realmente apegada a aquellas tradiciones y, aquella tarde de julio, había pedido a Neville que la acompañara al despacho de la mansión familiar. Su único nieto la había mirado con temor y desconfianza, como casi siempre, pero no había dudado ni un segundo en seguir sus instrucciones.

Augusta lo observó detenidamente. El chico había crecido mucho. Era tan alto como el pobre Frank, aunque algo más robusto y desgarbado que aquel. Sus facciones parecían haberse endurecido y su mirada era mucho más serena y firme, incluso cuando se enfrentaba a ella. Augusta sabía que había sido muy dura con el chico. Desde niño, no había dejado de compararlo con sus padres. Había necesitado muchos años para comprender que Neville no era ni Frank ni Alice. Tenía muchas cosas de ellos, sí, pero no era igual a ninguno de los dos. Y eso no estaba mal, porque Neville era único y Augusta estaba aprendiendo a quererlo y respetarlo por sí mismo.

Empezó a mirar a Neville con otros ojos cuando ocurrió todo aquello del Ministerio de Magia. Cualquier otra anciana bruja se hubiera sentido horrorizada, pero Augusta se sintió orgullosa de su nieto por primera vez. Había demostrado ser un chico valiente, alguien dispuesto a luchar por sus ideales. Un buen Gryffindor. La parte de organizar grupos de lucha clandestinos y enfrentarse a la mismísima directora de Hogwarts, era algo secundario. Después de todo, Augusta no soportaba a Dolores Umbridge. Que Neville hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella, era simplemente maravilloso.

Augusta había comprendido que Neville se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que pensaba de él que sería un _squib_. Le horrorizaba saberlo solo e indefenso porque, en cierta forma, lo estaba desde que tenía apenas unos meses de vida. Augusta nunca había querido pensar en lo que ocurriría con Neville cuando ella tuviera que abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Con sus padres internados en San Mungo, incapacitados por completo, el chico debería aprender a defenderse solo. Por eso, había sido tan dura. Por eso, se sentía tan satisfecha. Porque miraba a Neville y, aunque era muy joven, lo creía capaz de salir adelante sin ayuda. Cuando terminara su andadura en Hogwarts y abriera sus ojos al mundo real, Augusta casi podría respirar tranquila.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Neville –Dijo con gravedad. El día estaba llegando a su fin, y la mueca de alivio que surcó el rostro del joven no le pasó inadvertida. Augusta había sido cruel una vez más, esperando hasta el último momento para felicitarle, pero había merecido la pena.

-Gracias, abuela.

-A partir de hoy, eres un mago adulto –Augusta habló con gravedad, consciente de la importancia de aquel momento –No creo necesario repetirte todas las cosas que espero de ti. Sabes perfectamente que debes mantener bien alto el nombre de nuestra familia, honrar la memoria de tus padres y servir a la comunidad con honor y fortaleza.

A Augusta, su discurso le pareció vacío y, a juzgar por su expresión, Neville no pareció satisfecho. El chico esperaba algo menos formal, y la anciana se sintió molesta. Ella no lo había planeado así. Quería sonar solemne pero afectuosa, y había fracaso estrepitosamente.

-Están vivos –Gruñó el chico por lo bajo. A Augusta le costó entender lo que quería decir –Mis padres. Están vivos. No tengo que honrar su memoria. Tengo que honrarles a ellos.

Augusta no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir, cuando el chico tenía tanta razón? Durante años, había hablado de Frank y Alice como si estuvieran muertos. Cuando iban a verlos, los trataba como si fueran auténticos desconocidos, y eso le dolía a Neville. Jamás lo había dicho abiertamente hasta ese día, y Augusta se sintió culpable por infringirle aquel daño al chico. Un daño que no había merecido ni Neville, ni sus padres, ni ella misma, pero que había sido necesario. No era fácil enfrentar la situación de su pobre Frank y la desdichada Alice. Para una madre, era insoportable ver a un hijo en aquellas circunstancias. Para Neville, debió ser absolutamente horrible.

-Por supuesto, Neville. Por supuesto.

El chico cabeceó y pareció relajarse un segundo. Augusta siguió observándolo. Sus facciones se habían vuelto duras al hablar de sus padres. Un hombre. Su nieto era un hombre. Ella podía sentirse orgullosa. Sí. Neville era fuerte.

-Este reloj fue de tu padre –Augusta mostró el elegante objeto con decisión. Era una pieza sencilla, con una cadena plateada y la esfera brillante. Austera y muy hermosa –Pertenece a la familia desde hace generaciones y ahora te corresponde el honor de conservarlo. Desgraciadamente, a tu padre ya no le sirve de mucho.

Durante un segundo, Augusta temió que Neville fuera a rechazarlo. Frank estaba vivo, y la costumbre decía que un mago solo podía heredar el reloj familiar cuando su padre fallecía. Pero la situación del brujo era excepcional, y la anciana esperaba que su nieto comprendiera.

-Muchas gracias, abuela –Finalmente, Neville estiró la mano y aceptó el presente. Curiosamente, se le veía emocionado y Augusta sonrió cálidamente –Cuidaré bien de él.

-Sé que lo harás, hijo. Sé que lo harás.

Palmeó su espalda. Neville se puso en pie y la miró con indecisión, dudando entre marcharse o quedarse allí, esperando a que ella añadiera algo más. Finalmente, echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero no llegó a salir. De forma impulsiva, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, dio dos largas zancadas hacia Augusta y se aferró a su cuello, regalándose el abrazo que llevaba todo el día necesitando. Augusta retuvo el aire en los pulmones, dispuesta a recriminarle su actitud, pero. ¿Qué demonios? Era el cumpleaños de Neville y ella también necesitaba despedirse del niño que un día fue, así que lo abrazó con inusitada fuerza y permanecieron así hasta que, demasiado turbado, Neville se retiró, el reloj de su padre apretado entre sus dedos, y con la felicidad titilando en la mirada. Había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.



_Otra viñeta más. Y ya van seis. La cosa va bien, sí señor. Espero que os haya gustado. Es de un momento importante en la vida de Neville, cuando deja de ser niño y se convierte en hombre. La visión de la abuela Augusta respecto a ese instante me ha interesado y, ahí está. Creo que la mujer siempre ha menospreciado un poco a Neville porque no dejaba de compararlo con Frank; hasta que comprendió que Neville no era su padre y empezó a valorarlo por cómo era. Pero bueno, todo eso ya lo he puesto en el capítulo, no me voy a repetir ahora._

_Nos vemos muy pronto, chiquetes y chiquetas. Besos._

_Cris Snape._


	7. 2 Intriga

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **2. Intriga

**Palabras: **650.

**Resumen: **La guerra no debería ser cosa de niños.

**Intriga**

Le dolían las costillas. Neville había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse esa mañana, pero se sentía orgulloso y satisfecho consigo mismo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo realmente honorable, y un poco de dolor físico no iba a conseguir que se rindiera.

Debía reconocer que la tortura había sido peor que otros días. Los Carrow parecían no tener un buen día y Neville se había negado a responder sus preguntas. Eso se había traducido en una buena tanda de _cruciatus _y un nuevo castigo en el Bosque Prohibido. Le habían dicho que debía ir con Hagrid, antes del amanecer y sin haber desayunado siquiera. No es que pudiera meter nada en el cuerpo, de todas formas.

Caminaba por los pasillos con tranquilidad. De vez en cuando tenía que detenerse, jadeante y agotado, pero sabía que, una vez con Hagrid, podría descansar. El guardabosques le daría algún remedio para aliviar su malestar y, quizá, algo de comer. Los Carrow pensaban que estar con Hagrid era lo peor que podría pasarle a los estudiantes. Ignoraban que las visitas al Bosque Prohibido con él eran los únicos momentos de calma de los que podían disfrutar. Le extrañaba un poco que Snape no hubiera intervenido para cambiar esa situación, aunque no pensaba demasiado en ello. Tenía muchas otras cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, era completamente de noche y hacía muchísimo frío. Pudo ver una inestable luz a través de las ventanas y suspiró aliviado. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad y, un segundo después, Hagrid estaba frente a él. El hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido un segundo. Posiblemente iba a regañarle otra vez, pero guardó silencio. Neville se había dado cuenta de su propia debilidad y tuvo que sostenerse en la puerta para no caer al suelo.

-¡Oh, chico estúpido! –Masculló Hagrid, alzándolo en vilo sin apenas esfuerzo. Lo llevó presuroso a una de sus sillas enormes y lo acomodó allí, sobre un cojín, cubriéndolo con una manta. Neville se sintió muy pequeño de repente. Había iniciado una lucha sin cuartel en un lugar totalmente hostil, pero en algunas ocasiones solía verse como un niño -¿Otra vez has tenido que retar a esas bestias? –Bufó el semi-gigante, mirando al exterior de la casa y cerrando la puerta -¿Es que no escucháis? Todos esos chicos y tú... ¿Qué hay que hacer para que entendáis?

-¿De qué hablas, Hagrid?

Oficialmente, nadie sabía que Neville y los antiguos miembros del ED estaban detrás de los _atentados_ contra Snape y los Carrow que estaban acaeciendo en Hogwarts. La realidad era que McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout habían lanzado numerosas indirectas, incitándolos a mantenerse a salvo.

-Del Ejército de Dumbledore, por supuesto –Aunque había hablado en un susurro, su tono tenso fue perfectamente palpable –Vais a conseguir que os maten si seguís con esas inútiles intrigas y...

-¿Qué es el Ejército de Dumbledore?

Debía negarlo, aún sobre su propia tumba. Hagrid frunció el ceño, molesto porque lo trataran como a un idiota. Sin embargo, un segundo después sonrió y agitó la cabeza, entendiendo a Neville.

-Sois niños. La guerra no es cosa de niños. Debéis hacer lo que los otros, sobrevivir.

-La guerra nos ha alcanzado de lleno? ¿No tenemos derecho a defendernos, Hagrid?

-No cuando no hay victoria posible. Un buen estratega sabe cuándo debe permanecer quieto y en silencio, a la espera de que llegue su momento. Y este no es el momento.

Neville no dijo nada. Hagrid tenía parte de razón, pero él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, contemplando una injusticia tras otra, sin hacer nada para defender a los más débiles.

-Te prepararé una taza de chocolate. Tendremos que salir, los Carrow están vigilando.

Neville cabeceó. El chocolate le haría sentir mejor y, además, Hagrid cargaría con él si fuera necesario. Era un alivio cumplir sus castigos con él. ¡Vaya si lo era!



_Una pequeña escena de Hogwarts durante la guerra. Debieron ponerse muy chungas las cosas en el cole. ¿Verdad? Con esos psicópatas dando clase y todo eso. Y ahí estaba Neville, enfrentándose a todo, con dos cojones. Me gustó mucho el cambio de este chico. Fue algo progresivo a lo largo de los libros, aunque no me esperaba tanto de él, la verdad._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Mi muso para este fic estuvo de vacaciones y por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí estoy, para que no os quejéis. Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape_


	8. 27 Suerte

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **27. Suerte.

**Palabras: **1191.

**Resumen: ** La suerte suele ser esquiva, pero a veces acompaña.

**Suerte**

Después de la batalla, todo había quedado en completo silencio. El olor a muerte invadía cada rincón del castillo. Neville no pudo contener un escalofrío, observando toda la desolación que le rodeaba. El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, antes centro de reuniones alegres y despreocupadas, se había convertido en una improvisada morgue; docenas de cadáveres reposaban en el suelo, testigos mudos de lo que allí acababa de ocurrir.

Neville procuraba no mirarlos. La mayoría de los caídos eran chicos jóvenes, compañeros de escuela que ni siquiera debieron estar allí esa noche. Hagrid le había dicho una vez que la guerra no debía ser cosa de niños y él, a pesar de todo lo que había luchado en el último año, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Ver a Colin Creevey allí tendido, junto a Michael Corner y otra chica de Ravenclaw a la que ni siquiera conocía, le había roto el corazón. Recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, peleando por un futuro mejor, y ahora estaban simplemente muertos. La suerte había sido esquiva para ellos y para todos aquellos que habían muerto cuando ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

Neville miró a los Weasley. Fred se había ido. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y le invadió una sensación de irrealidad. Fred, el siempre bromista y sonriente Fred Weasley, no podía estar muerto. George no podía haber perdido a su otra mitad. Neville retiró la mirada y siguió avanzando. No era el mejor momento para expresar su pesar; sin duda, los Weasley ya sabían que lo sentía. Todos lo sentían. Y parecían serenos. De hecho, Ron había desaparecido un rato antes junto a sus inseparables amigos. Les debían un mundo a aquellos tres adolescentes, y Neville sabía que jamás podría pagarles todo lo que habían hecho por salvarles. Porque todos habían luchado, pero lo habían hecho por Harry, para darle una oportunidad para vencer.

Cansado después de tantos meses de interminable lucha, Neville se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Casi podía oír los gritos de su abuela, que estaba por ahí, dando órdenes a todo el que se dejaba, dispuesta a organizar todo aquel desastre con la ayuda de la profesora McGonagall. Las dos mujeres habían sido amigas en la juventud, y Neville las respetaba y temía a las dos por igual. Eran fuertes, autoritarias, rectas y, ante todo, inmensamente justas y valerosas. Neville se sentía muy orgulloso de su abuela. La había visto luchar con el alma a pesar de los años y el dolor, y sólo esperaba que ella también pudiera mirarlo a él con la misma presunción.

-¿Neville?

La voz femenina la sacó de su ensoñación. El joven alzó la vista y vio a Hannah Abbot, una chica de Hufflepuff con la que había compartido horas de encierro mientras se escondían de los hermanos Carrow. Varias hebras de cabello rubio se habían escapado de sus trenzas, tenía el rostro sucio de herrumbre y sangre y los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Intentaba controlar su voz, pero parecía ser incapaz de controlar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta.

-¿Has visto a Ernie? No le encuentro –Suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas con su andrajosa túnica –Susan está...

No necesitó terminar la frase. Neville cerró los ojos un momento y miró hacia el mar de cadáveres. Casi podía distinguir el cabello rojo de la desafortunada chica.

-Tengo que encontrar a Ernie. Él no...

Neville se levantó. Estaba cansado, quería desaparecer de la tierra y no regresar hasta que todo hubiera terminado, pero Hannah necesitaba ayuda. Estaba totalmente sola y perdida. Había perdido a Susan, desconocía la suerte que había corrido Justin Finch-Fletchley y no lograba encontrar a Ernie. La pobre Hannah podría haber perdido a todos sus amigos y él no podía dejar que pasara por todo eso en soledad. Casi sin pensar, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo fuerte y miró a su alrededor, rezando porque el pedante y engreído Ernie no hubiera fallecido. Hannah no podía tener tan mala suerte.

-Debe estar por aquí. Lo buscaremos juntos. Quizá lo hayan llevado a la enfermería. Pronto comenzarán a hacer traslados a San Mungo. Seguro que está bien.

Hannah sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Juntos caminaron hasta la enfermería. Los aurores pasaban veloces a su lado, transportando a los heridos más graves, y todo el mundo se esforzaba por ayudar. Se escuchaban quejidos de dolor y llantos de desolación, y Neville casi se sintió tentado de acompañar a Hannah en su lamento.

Todas las camas estaban ocupadas. La señora Pomfrey había transformado cualquier cosa útil en nuevos lechos, y los hechizos curativos se sucedían aquí y allá. Había algunos cuerpos cubiertos con sábanas. Hannah quiso ir hasta ellos primero, pero Neville decidió que era mejor buscar antes entre los vivos. Sentía la desesperación de la chica, su pecho agitándose violentamente, sus manos temblando sin control y su ánimo a punto de flaquear. Entonces, se quedó muy quieta. Neville sintió como propio el suspiro de alivio.

Hannah salió corriendo hacia una cama situada al final de la inmensa estancia. Una joven bruja vendaba con maestría la pierna herida de Ernie McMillan que, aunque estaba más pálido que un muerto y tenía sangre por todas partes, estaba vivo, consciente y enfurruñado. No tenía buen aspecto, pero eso no le importó a Hannah, que se arrojó violentamente a sus brazos, llorando y sin dejar de pronunciar quedamente su nombre.

Neville sintió que sobraba cuando se besaron tímidamente en los labios. Por algún motivo, le molestó dejar de sentirse útil. Había querido ayudar a Hannah, lo había hecho, pero quería que ella siguiera buscando apoyo en él. Había sido agradable. Finalmente, y después de decidir que sería muy descortés irse sin decirle nada a Ernie, se acercó a la cama y le sonrió con desánimo.

-¿Cómo estás tío?

-Un poco mareado, pero creo que me voy a recuperar. A otros tres chicos y a mí se nos cayó encima el techo de los lavabos de la primera planta. Creo que están bien.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Ernie –Hannah logró dejar de sollozar y miró al chico con seriedad –Susan ha muerto.

El Hufflepuff retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y, por una vez, no se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas.

-¡Joder! ¡Mierda! –Masculló entre dientes, abrazando más fuerte a Hannah, sin importarle las protestas de la mujer que le estaba curando.

-Pobre Susie. No es justo, Ernie.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a besarla de nuevo, como si pretendiera curar su alma con aquellas suaves caricias. Neville suspiró y dio dos pasos atrás. Había llegado el momento de marchar.

-Os dejo. Voy a buscar a Seamus y a Dean. No sé si les ha pasado algo.

Ernie y Hannah cabecearon, deseándole suerte. Sabían que había muerto mucha gente, que posiblemente los conocían a todos y eran amigos de la mayoría, pero deseaban que Neville encontrara a sus compañeros sanos y salvos. La guerra era una mierda, y siempre pagaban las consecuencias los más inocentes. Ahora, sólo había que luchar porque nada de lo pasado aquella noche volviera a repetirse.



_Se terminó la viñeta por hoy. He querido escribir un primer acercamiento entre Neville y Hannah, aunque por aquel entonces no había entre ellos más que pura camaradería. De hecho, Hannah y Ernie siempre me han gustado juntos, y Ernie y Justin, por supuesto. Ya veis que soy muy volátil con esto de las parejas, jeje._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que he tardado un poco más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero prometo no retrasarme tanto la próxima vez. Un saludo para todos y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape._


	9. 7 Impulso

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **7. Impulso.

**Palabras: **838.

**Resumen: **A veces, es mejor actuar antes de pensar.

**Advertencia: **Continuación de la viñeta número 9, calabaza (Capítulo 4)

**Impulso**

-¿Qué te parece esta?

Neville iluminó la enorme y anaranjada calabaza con la punta de su varita. Hannah, envuelta en una gruesa capa roja, se inclinó para examinar la planta. Tenía la punta de la nariz roja y se frotaba las manos con fuerza, totalmente helada de frío. Neville, por el contrario, se sentía bastante acalorado y procuraba no mirarla demasiado, recordando las palabras de Cassius Warrington.

-¡Oh, es perfecta! Muchas gracias, Neville. Creo que me quedaré con ella.

-Bien.

Neville sonrió, afable y nervioso, y se inclinó para arrancar la calabaza de un solo tirón. Pero no era tarea fácil; la bendita planta parecía no querer abandonar su hogar de tierra, y Neville tiró de ella con fuerza. Tras él, Hannah lo miraba todo por encima de su hombro, atenta y concentrada en la labor del profesor.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No... Gracias... Esto... Casi... Está.

Efectivamente, estaba. Con un último esfuerzo, consiguió extraer la calabaza de cuajo, sin entender por qué demonios le había costado tanto trabajo. No se suponía que debiera ser así. De hecho, había tenido que hacer tanta fuerza, que trastabilló hacia atrás por inercia, con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con Hannah, la tiró al suelo y cayó encima de ella, mientras la calabaza salía despedida y se estrellaba contra una pared, haciéndose pedazos.

-¡Oh, Hannah! –Neville se había puesto completamente rojo. Torpemente, logró ponerse en pie, ofreciendo su mano a la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse –Lo siento. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Qué torpe soy!

Tiró de ella con el mismo ímpetu que utilizó para arrancar la calabaza. El cuerpo de Hannah quedó totalmente pegado al suyo y, durante un segundo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Neville se sintió hipnotizado y no sabía qué decir. Nunca se le habían dado bien las chicas, aunque había estado con algunas al final de la guerra, cuando lo consideraban una especie de héroe secundario o algo así. Todas solían preguntarle qué sintió al matar a _Nagini_, la serpiente de Voldemort, y él siempre se sentía apenado y nervioso. No. No había sido bueno ligando, aunque la fama le había ayudado bastante en esos años. Pero no sabía qué debía hacer en momentos como ese, cuando tenía a una chica guapa pegada a él, mirándolo con intensidad, y con algunos trozos de calabaza en su mejilla.

Neville alzó una mano y le limpió la cara con suavidad. Hannah también se ruborizó y agachó la mirada un segundo, pero no se separó de él. Guiado por un extraño instinto (tal vez el olor a calabaza), Neville inclinó un poco la cabeza. ¿Se dejaría besar Hannah? Él no estaba acostumbrado a llevar la iniciativa, y no estaba muy seguro de sí sería o no rechazado. Aún así, una fuerza invisible lo incitó a seguir sus instintos y pegó su frente a la de la mujer. Ella era un poco más baja que él. Respiraba frenéticamente, esperando algo que no terminaba de llegar. Perdiendo la paciencia, Hannah volvió a mirarlo fijamente y, tomando impulso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó sus labios a los de él.

Neville dio un respingo. ¿Hannah Abbot lo estaba besando? Bueno, eso era lo que parecía. Y no estaba mal. Se mostraba tímida, esperando a que él hiciera algo después de haber dado el primer paso, y el brujo se sintió un poco tonto, ahí quieto, como un imbécil. Así pues, la agarró de la cintura y respondió al beso, preguntándose si alguno de sus alumnos habría dejado por ahí cerca alguna planta exótica, porque ese comportamiento no era muy típico de él. Y, sin embargo, se encontraba bastante a gusto, en absoluto arrepentido. De hecho, podría pasarse el resto de su vida besando a Hannah.

Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron. Continuaron mirándose un poco más tiempo, demasiado poco tiempo, hasta que Neville carraspeó y la soltó, dando un paso atrás.

-Creo que... Tengo que buscarte otra.

-¡Oh, sí! Estaría bien.

Y Neville se dio media vuelta y cogió la primera calabaza que vio. No era ni tan grande ni tan bonita como la anterior, pero salió con mucha más facilidad y a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. El brujo se la tendió a Hannah, y ella se lo agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a Hogsmeade? Ya es muy tarde y...

-Claro. Sería genial.

Se sonrieron y salieron del invernadero juntos, muy cerca pero sin tocarse. Todo permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que algo se removió al fondo, entre las ramas de unos arbustos que Neville había sembrado hacía poco.

Cassius Warrington sonrió satisfecho y recogió los restos de la calabaza destruida con un movimiento de varita. Neville era un idiota tímido y apocado. Le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero al fin había podido darle ese último empujoncito para que se acercara a Hannah. Sólo esperaba que, esa noche, su compañero y amigo tardara mucho tiempo en regresar de Hogsmeade. Mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo.



_Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Como habéis comprobado, esta es la continuación de "Calabaza", y lo que pasó en los invernaderos antes de la noche de Halloween. Han necesitado un poco de ayuda slytheriana, pero al final se han decidido :). Sólo decir que, efectivamente, aquel día Neville tardó mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo en volver a Hogwarts. No digo qué estuvo haciendo, jeje._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	10. 10 Marioneta

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **10. Marioneta

**Palabras: **520.

**Resumen: **Cómo no impartir una clase de DCAO.

**Marioneta**

Supo que la clase terminaría de esa forma en cuanto el profesor Moody empezó a hablar sobre las _maldiciones imperdonables_. Había temido el momento en que tuviera que explicar en qué consistía la _cruciatus_ porque, aunque apenas conocían al nuevo maestro, sí sabía que su forma de enseñar era directa, brusca, casi traumática.

Primero, utilizó contra ella la maldición _imperius_. Y, durante un breve segundo, fue casi divertido. La araña no era más que una marioneta a merced de las accione de _Ojoloco_. Ver los rostros aterrorizados de los alumnos no estuvo mal; normalmente era él quién se encogía temeroso ante la más mínima estupidez, pero ese día las tornas cambiaron durante un rato. Hasta que dejó de ser divertido el dominio que el profesor ejercía sobre el arácnido. Neville casi podía ver a todos aquellos magos y brujas que habían sufrido la crueldad de aquella maldición, obligados a morir y a matar. Las risas desaparecieron y el joven y temeroso Gryffindor contuvo el aire en los pulmones.

Moody preguntó por una nueva maldición. La _cruciatus_, la maldición de la tortura, más cruel aún si cabe que la anterior. Neville se tensó por completo, mientras el profesor agrandaba una araña y comenzaba a atormentarla. Sus patas comenzaron a retorcerse y, en el silencio de la clase, el chico casi podía oír sus gemidos de dolor, sus súplicas para que detuvieran aquel infierno.

Neville oía la voz de su padre y la risa histérica de una loca. Veía el rostro horrorizado de su madre, mientras un chico muy joven, apenas un adolescente, la sostenía para evitar que ayudara a su marido. Y también veía a su padre caer al suelo, medio muerto y totalmente loco. Luego, su madre corría la misma suerte, mientras suplicaba piedad. No por ella, sino por Neville...

Escuchó una voz muy cerca de él. Neville vio al profesor Moody frente a él, mirándole con preocupación. Ya había dejado de torturar a la araña, y no era el único que lo miraba. El chico agitó la cabeza, fingiendo que no ocurría nada, ansioso porque la clase terminara lo antes posible para ir fuera. Necesitaba tomar el aire y tranquilizarse.

Ni siquiera escuchó las explicaciones sobre la maldición mortal. Para él, todo lo que ocurría en el aula había dejado de tener sentido mucho rato antes. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a sus padres. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido que ir a San Mungo. A veces, pensaba que estarían mejor muertos, pero no por vergüenza, como muchas veces había insinuado su abuela. Él jamás se había avergonzado de sus padres. Habían sido dos aurores grandiosos. Habían peleado con uñas y dientes por la libertad, entregando su cordura a cambio de un mundo, tal vez, un poco mejor.

Neville recogió su mochila en cuanto la clase terminó. Pensaba marcharse, pero el profesor Moody le pidió que le acompañara. A Neville no le agradaba del todo aquel hombre. Había algo siniestro y oculto en él, más allá de su ojo mágico y su pata metálica. Algo que Neville esperaba no tener que conocer jamás.



_Debo decir que este momento de los libros me llegó muy dentro. Me da mucha pena la historia de los padres de Neville (creo que ya lo he mencionado anteriormente) y tuvo que pasarla canutas el pobre chaval en aquella lección. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	11. 5 Historia

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **5. Historia.

**Palabras: **1690.

**Resumen: **Nunca dejes que un Slytherin le cuente historias a tus hijos.

**Advertencia: **Habrá algún que otro Spoiler del libro 7, así que tened mucho cuidado.

**Historia**

Hacía cinco años que Neville Longbottom no disfrutaba el banquete de Navidad tanto como en los viejos tiempos. Solía mostrarse nervioso, ansioso por largarse lo antes posible, y sus compañeros de Hogwarts lo encontraban francamente divertido. La directora McGonagall solía observarlo con suspicacia, y Cassius se tomaba la libertad de bromear abiertamente, pero es que Neville tenía dos poderosos motivos para querer volver pronto a casa.

A su parecer, la costumbre de que los profesores cenaran juntos en Noche Buena era algo estúpido, arcaico y sin sentido. Supuestamente se trababa de estrechar los lazos de amistad y compañerismo entre ellos, pero para él sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Sus amistades no cambiarían en una sola noche, y él daría lo que fuera por estar en otro sitio. Quizá, para el siguiente año, podría hacer que Minerva cambiara de idea y les dejara un poco más de libertad.

Era casi media noche cuando Cassius y él caminaban pesadamente por los terrenos, en dirección a Hogsmeade. Había estado nevando todo el día y la tierra estaba cubierta por un espeso y virgen manto blanco. Neville adoraba la nieve, más aún desde hacía cinco años.

-Me voy a Londres –Comentaba Cassius, completamente arrebujado en su capa azul marino –He quedado con un par de compañeros de la Escuela Superior. Creo que pasaré toda la noche en alguna posada de mala muerte y, posiblemente, mañana tenga una resaca de campeonato. ¿Tú qué harás? ¡Oh, no me lo digas! Cantarás villancicos junto al árbol, te tomarás un par de cervezas de mantequilla con tres Hufflepuffs blandengues y te irás temprano a la cama. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Sabes que sí.

Cassius rió suavemente y le palmeó el hombro. Después, sacó algo de debajo de la túnica y se lo tendió a Neville.

-Es de parte de Santa Claus, ya sabes.

Le guiñó el ojo y Neville aceptó calladamente el regalo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Cantar un par de villancicos no le hace daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

-No, gracias. La parte de los villancicos es soportable. Es lo de los Hufflepuffs lo que me mataría.

-Está bien. Como prefieras.

Neville encaminaría sus pasos hacia el pueblo. Cassius se desaparecería ahí mismo, así que había llegado la hora de despedirse.

-Que te diviertas, Cassius.

-Lamento no poder desearte lo mismo, sé que no podrás –Neville rió y Cassius agitó la cabeza –Felicítales las Navidades a Hannah y al _mico_. ¡Oh! Y dile que tenga cuidado con las chinches, no le coman el trasero.

-¿Bromeas? Aún tiene pesadillas con el _coco_ y el hombre del saco. No pienso decirle eso.

-Será un Hufflepuff. Te enviaré una bonita tarjeta de pésame cuando eso ocurra.

-Largo.

Cassius torció el gesto y desapareció en la nada. Neville no perdió la sonrisa en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Se moría de ganas por llegar, para darle un buen beso a Hannah y estrechar a Frank entre sus brazos hasta hacerlo gritar de impaciencia. Si el año siguiente no conseguía pasar la Noche Buena con su familia, renunciaría a Hogwarts, aunque tuviera que volver a solicitar su puesto quince días después.

Vivían en una bonita casa cerca de _Las Tres Escobas_. Se la habían comprado a un par de brujos ancianos y la habían reformado a gusto. A Neville le encantaba y a Hannah también. Y, viviendo en Hogsmeade, podían tener la paz por la que tanto habían luchado en su juventud.

Cuando abrió la puerta, las risas fueron las primeras en llegar a sus oídos. Justin y Ernie estaban allí, recordando los viejos tiempos con su amiga Hannah. Neville solía echar de menos a su abuela en esas fechas, pero la mujer insistía en ir a San Mungo a acompañar a sus padres. Y Neville querría ir, pero ya había comprendido que sus padres no volverían y que él tenía que seguir viviendo, aunque fuera duro y soliera pasar todos los días de Navidad recostado en la cama de su madre, ignorando las protestas de los médico y rezando por el imposible milagro de su recuperación.

Casi de forma inmediata escuchó unos pasos acercándose presurosos por el pasillo. Al instante, vio a un niño de pelo castaño y ojos azules corriendo sonriente hacia él. Neville abrió los brazos y lo alzó en el aire, aspirando el suave aroma que despedía el cabello infantil.

-¡Hola, papá! ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad, Frank. ¿Qué tal has cenado?

-Muy bien. Justin ha traído vino y Ernie me ha dado un traguito cuando mamá no miraba. Estaba muy bueno.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú no sabes que los niños no tienen que beber vino?

-Pero si es Navidad, papá.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Es Navidad. Creo que podremos pasarlo por alto.

-¡Genial!

Frank se agarró a su cuello, le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y se removió hasta regresar al suelo. Después, aferró la mano paterna y lo arrastró sin más contemplaciones a la sala de estar, donde fue recibido con efusividad. Sin duda, Ernie y Justin estaban un poco _contentos_ por culpa del vino porque, aunque fueran casi amigos, nunca se mostraban tan simpáticos como esa noche. Sobre todo Ernie, que parecía incapaz de ser simpático con nadie, nunca. Hannah fue hasta él y le besó, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la túnica y le entregaba una jarra repleta hasta el borde de cerveza.

-¿Cassius no viene?

-Tenía planes. Te manda recuerdos. Y a ti también, Frank.

-¿Te ha dicho si va a venir el _ratoncito Pérez_? –Inquirió con pánico el pequeño, aferrándose a las piernas de su madre –Se me cayó el diente, pero no lo dejé debajo de la almohada. No quiero que el _ratoncito_ me lleve.

-El _ratoncito_ no se lleva a los niños. Sólo los dientes, y deja regalos a cambio –Explicó pacientemente Hannah.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree. Pero el profesor Cassius vio al _ratoncito_ una vez y sabe que es malvado. Se ha llevado a muchos niños. Me lo ha dicho.

-Cariño. El profesor Cassius es un mentiroso. Sólo dice eso para asustarte.

-De todas formas. ¿No vendrá, verdad?

-Nosotros lo mantendremos a raya, Francis –Afirmó Justin, sacando su varita y riendo tontamente –Machacaremos a ese ratón. Y al hombre del saco, el conejito de Pascua, el muñeco de mazapán y, ante todo, al _coco_.

-Y a Santa Claus también –Añadió Ernie con suficiencia, creyendo que había dado en el clavo. No tardó en comprender que estaba equivocado.

-¡No! Si le hacéis daño a Santa Claus, no podrá repartir regalos por todo el mundo mundial.

-Pero. ¿Santa Claus no es malvado?

-¡Claro que no! –Frank se encogió de hombros y miró a Ernie amenazadoramente. Si se atrevía a hacerle algo al gordinflón de rojo... –Santa Claus es un hombre muy afortunado, porque sólo trabaja un día al año y todo el mundo lo quiere. El profesor Cassius dice que es muy vago y que son sus duendes quienes hacen todo el trabajo pero, de todas formas, no podemos hacerle daño. Todos los niños del mundo creen que él es quién trae los regalos, aunque yo sé que no es verdad. Son los duendes. Yo ADORO a los duendes.

Ernie y Justin intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Las historias de Cassius Warrington eran cada vez más sorprendentes, y ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de a qué atenerse. Algún día tendrían que matar a esa maldita serpiente.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho el profesor Cassius sobre lo de irse temprano a la cama el día de Noche Buena? –Preguntó Neville, retomando las riendas de la conversación.

-¡Jo, papá! Quiero quedarme un poquito más.

-Santa Claus no vendrá hasta que no estés dormido.

-¡Jooooooooooooo! Porfisss...

-Frank...

-Papá...

-Vamos, cariño. Ernie y Justin volverán mañana. Seguro que entonces podéis hacer un gran muñeco de nieve.

No muy convencido, Frank cogió la mano que le tendía su madre y se despidió de los mayores con un saludo perezoso. Neville no tardó en seguirles. Era tradicional que le contara un cuento a su hijo todas las noches antes de dormir.

-Quiero oír otra vez como mataste a la serpiente de lord Voldemort.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí. Es una historia genial.

-Está bien. Allá voy.

Neville se sentó en la cama, junto al niño, y lo cubrió totalmente con las mantas. Frank lo miraba expectante. Le encantaban los cuentos de papá. Era genial escucharlo y sólo así podía concebir el sueño sin que le diera miedo que algún monstruo saliera del armario. Aunque era una suerte que el profesor Cassius le hablara de todos los seres malvados que podían hacerle daño a un niño pequeño, él hubiera preferido no tener que oír nunca la historia del monstruo del armario. Era aún peor que el _ratoncito Pérez_. Mucho, mucho peor.

-Corrían tiempos oscuros en el mundo mágico...

Neville comenzó a narrar aquella parte de su pasado, adornándola para hacerla más emocionante de lo que fue. Recordar todo eso solía ponerlo melancólico, pero no había ni una señal de tristeza en su voz. Frank lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Neville nunca llegaba al final de su relato.

Con cuidado, colocó la almohada y besó la frente del niño. Hannah los observaba desde la puerta, sonriendo tontamente y con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo lamento, Neville. Sé que es tu amigo, pero vas a tener que matar a Cassius. O, como mínimo, arrancarle la lengua.

-¿En serio?

-Tiene a Frank totalmente aterrorizado. Cada vez que se quedan solos, tengo miedo de las historias que va a contarle.

-¡Oh, vamos! Son sólo... cuentos.

-¿Cuentos? –Hannah alzó una ceja. Parecía enfadada, pero Neville sabía que no lo estaba –Tu hijo cree que el conejito de Pascua va a entrar por la ventana y lo va a encerrar en un huevo gigante por el resto de su vida. Eso no es un cuento.

-Con el tiempo se le pasará. Recuerdo que cuando yo tenía cinco años, le tenía pánico a... Bueno, a casi todas las cosas que me rodeaban.

Hannah rió suavemente y, sin más, le besó los labios con dulzura.

-Entonces, no me preocuparé demasiado.



_Lo sé. El ratoncito Pérez no es precisamente inglés, y dudo que lo sean el Hombre del Saco o el coco, pero ahí están, jeje. Además, estoy casi convencida de que el Muñeco de Mazapán y el Conejito de Pascua no son malvados, pero me reafirmo en lo de Papá Noel. ¡Menudo morro! Trabaja una vez al año, y él ni siquiera hace los juguetes. Si hay por ahí un Sindicato de Duendes, quiero colaborar económicamente con ellos :P._

_Lo sé. Ya me callo. Anoche fue Noche Buena, entendedme. Este ha sido el tercer y último regalo navideño. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	12. 16 Acto

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **16. Acto.

**Palabras: **808.

**Resumen: **Incluso los más valientes necesitan descansar.

**Advertencia: **Grandísimos Spoilers de libro 7. Mucha precaución.

**Acto**

Ernie McMillan, de Hufflepuff, se había quedado dormido. Hannah estaba sentada a su lado, apartándole delicadamente los mechones de cabello húmedo que resbalaban hasta su frente, aún pálida y perlada de sudor. La joven parecía estar realmente compungida y, de cuando en cuando, dejaba escapar un sollozo de impotencia, de ira y de dolor.

Neville los observaba desde el otro extremo de la Sala de Menesteres. Terry Boot estaba a su lado, explicándole brevemente lo que había pasado. Más de lo de siempre. Esa vez había sido Crabbe quién la había tomado con un Hufflepuff de primero, Ernie había intentado protegerle y los Carrow habían hecho _justicia_. El problema era que McMillan había estado enfermo y no había soportado la tortura con la misma estoicidad de otras veces. No tenía nada incurable, pero todos estaban preocupados, Neville incluido.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían comenzado esa locura. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado unos días antes y sus compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore habían vuelto con más ganas de pelear que nunca. Mientras estuvieron lejos de Hogwarts, supieron cómo era la realidad, sin más censuras que el instinto protector de sus progenitores. Ahora eran más conscientes que nunca de las injusticias y los crímenes que se estaban cometiendo _ahí_ fuera, nada comparado con lo que ellos mismos sufrían, y quería luchar. Más aún desde que comprobaron que Luna Lovegood no había vuelto al colegio. Todos, incluidos aquellos que un día se burlaron de ella, estaban indignados y preocupados a partes iguales.

Terry Boot se alejó finalmente, yendo a reunirse con Michael Corner. Ambos se recostaron en las literas que estaban medio escondidas por unas cortinillas con los colores de Ravenclaw. Ya era tarde y, sin duda alguna, querrían descansar.

Neville suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado de todo aquello. Normalmente no ser permitía el lujo de tener dudas, pero después de lo de Ernie se sentía nervioso, inseguro. Ginny se sentó a su lado, le sonrió y le apretó una mano con camaradería. Era curioso que, de un tiempo a esta parte, Neville ya no sintiera nada cuando ella le miraba o le tocaba. Le aliviaba saber que ya no sentía por Ginny Weasley lo mismo que en el pasado.

-Se pondrá bien, Neville. No le ha pasado nada.

El joven Gryffindor volvió a mirar a Ernie, apretando los ojos para intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a hacer que su mundo diera vueltas. Sintió el brazo de Ginny pasar por encima de sus hombros y se permitió un segundo de debilidad, apoyándose mansamente en su pecho. Desde que diera comienzo aquella pequeña revolución, había intentado mostrase fuerte ante todo y ante todos, pero no siempre le resultaba fácil.

-¿Merece la pena, Ginny? Mira a todo el mundo. Si algún día nos descubrieran...

-Ellos están aquí porque quieren hacer algo por mejorar las cosas, Nev. Tú no eres responsable ni de sus actos, ni de los actos de los Carrow.

Longbottom no dijo nada. Por un momento dejó la mente en blanco e imaginó que de nuevo tenía ocho años, que estaba en casa y que su única preocupación era no saber si tenía talento mágico o no. Era agradable evadirse de la realidad, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio a Hannah arropando a Ernie y se vio obligado a regresar al presente.

-Estoy cansado –Suspiró, y no se refería a ese momento, sino a su vida, a su lucha, a todo. Si Ginny lo entendió, no dio señales de ello, porque se levantó, sonriente, y le arrojó con aire burlón una almohada.

-Duerme un rato. Si hay novedades, te avisaré.

Neville sólo sonrió. Era agradable tener a alguien que le sirviera de apoyo. Echaba muchísimo de menos a Luna, pero Ginny era de gran ayuda para todos. Sabía mantener el buen humor en los peores momentos y procuraba traerles un rayito de esperanza cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos. Luna les había dado serenidad, les había hecho creer que vivían en un cuento de hadas cuando estaban en mitad del infierno, y Neville extrañaba su mirada soñadora y su voz suave y etérea. Comprendía a Harry, se sentía unido a él, y esperaba que, hiciera lo que hiciera ahí fuera, tuviera éxito. Por el bien de todos.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, y la estancia no le pareció tan sombría como antes. Seamus, Lavender y las hermanas Patil reían junto a la chimenea. Anthony y Susan charlaban tranquilamente, y quizá había ahí un poco de coqueteo. Hannah besaba la frente de Ernie, mucho más relajada, y él suspiraba y se acomodaba entre las sábanas. Sí. Todo estaba bien. Tenían miedo, necesitaban ayuda, pero se las estaban apañando bastante bien. Y Neville seguiría luchando a su lado, después de un sueño reparador, eso sí. Como Harry Potter, por el bien de todos.



_Hoy me apetecía volver a esos tiempos tan changos en Hogwarts. Es una escena de lo que pudo ser su vida cotidiana; considero que es normal que el pobre Nev se sintiera agotado, pero no se rindió, y eso está muy bien. Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado. Nos veremos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	13. 17 Olvido

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **17. Olvido.

**Palabras: **1580.

**Resumen: **De relaciones _slytherin-griffindorianas_.

**Olvido**

Horace Slugorh se había cansado de enseñar. La directora McGonagall debía reconocer que había aguantado muchos más años de los que ella pensó, pero el hombre, que ya era viejo y estaba realmente agotado, decidió que se retiraba a un lugar cálido, alguna isla tropical que estuviera repleta de piñas y gente rica e importante, las dos cosas que más le habían gustado desde que pudiera recordar.

Minerva entendía al viejo mago, pero lamentaba su decisión. Encontrar un buen profesor de Pociones no era fácil. Ya había entrevistado a tres candidatos, pero ninguno de ellos le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Horace había sido un auténtico experto y, en cuanto a Severus Snape, podía no haberle caído bien, pero debía reconocerle un alto grado de talento.

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin, sin duda una de las más complicadas de manejar. Vector había aceptado hacerse cargo de todo. Contaba con el respeto de los alumnos y tenía un carácter fuerte y autoritario, necesario para no perder el control de aquellos chicos que, desgraciadamente, estaban más perdidos que antes de la guerra. Minerva había intentado cambiar la situación, pero los jóvenes de las otras tres casas los miraban con desconfianza y no se ocultaban a la hora de tacharlos de criminales, y los niños se defendían, creando conflictos que le daban dolores de cabeza un día sí y otro también.

Afortunadamente, una mañana de verano, cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, apareció el futuro profesor de Pociones. Era muy joven, había ido a Slytherin como sus antecesores y tenía unas referencias impresionantes. Había resultado ser el mejor alumno en la escuela superior de pociones, y había pasado tres años trabajando para uno de los laboratorios más importantes del mundo. Ahora, quería dedicarse a la enseñanza. No le dio ningún buen motivo para querer hacerlo y, aunque Minerva tuvo la sensación de que a ese hombre no le agradaban los niños en absoluto, lo aceptó. Cassius Warrington nunca le había resultado especialmente simpático cuando era estudiante, pero no podía prescindir de él sólo porque fuera hosco y sarcástico. Además, estaba realmente desesperada por conseguir un buen profesor.

Decidió presentarlo al resto de la plantilla una semana antes de las clases. Minerva debía reconocer que había retrasado ese momento todo lo posible, pero Warrington le había expresado su deseo de mudarse al castillo para tener tiempo de instalarse, y ella no pudo negarse. De hecho, Flitwick llevaba allí desde principios de agosto, Vector había pasado los últimos quince días renegando amargamente por los pasillos y Longbottom había llegado el día anterior, más moreno que nunca después de un viaje a los oasis perdidos del Sahara en busca de de plantas exóticas.

A Neville le intrigaba la identidad del nuevo profesor. A pesar de que había abandonado Inglaterra poco después de acabar el curso, y de que había pasado casi todo el verano aislado de todo el mundo, más de una vez se preguntó si McGonagall habría encontrado un sustituto adecuado para Slugorh. Aquella no parecía una tarea sencilla. Pociones era una asignatura complicada. Por eso, no contuvo una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Minerva los llamó a su despacho, los hizo acomodarse como buenamente pudieron y anunció que había conseguido al nuevo profesor.

Cuando vio a Warrington, la sonrisa se le heló en los labios. Recordaba perfectamente a aquel tipo de sus años de estudiantes y, aunque realmente nunca había tenido un solo problema con él, no le inspiró demasiada confianza. Era un Slytherin, y en esos años las cosas eran muy diferentes a como eran ahora. Neville no mantenía contacto con ningún Slytherin de su promoción (ni falta que le hacía) y tener a Warrington allí le irritó. Casi hubiera sido mejor colgar un cuadro de Severus Snape en el aula de Pociones y dejar que él diera clase. Sin duda, hubiera sido un método muy original.

A pesar de la mala impresión inicial, Neville lo saludó con cordialidad y pasó los primeros tres meses del curso ignorándolo por completo. Sabía que Warrington había hecho buenas migas con Flitwick. No era del todo malo en Encantamientos, y al anciano hechicero le agradaba escuchar las ideas disparatas que, en ocasiones, el joven pocionista le comunicaba.

Sabía, también, que era buen profesor. Y no era injusto. Era cierto que beneficiaba más a los Slytherin, pero eso era algo que el propio Neville hacía con sus Gryffindor, aún cuando no fuera su intención. Era normal tener debilidades y en Hogwarts, donde la división de las cuatro casas era tan notable, los profesores se permitían el lujo de tener favoritismo. Después de todo, no era una situación del todo arbitraria.

Warrington también se mostraba amable durante las comidas compartidas en el Gran Comedor. Aunque no fuera muy hablador, nunca tenía una mala palabra para nadie. Parecía preferir guardar silencio y lanzar miradas irónicas que a Neville no le agradaban demasiado, pero que aguantaba estoicamente. Poco a poco, la indiferencia inicial se convirtió en saludos breves y preguntas cordiales, y en algún guiño cómplice si Trelawney desvariaba más de lo normal o Prudence Berry, de Estudios _Muggles_, amenazaba con traer un ordenador a Hogwarts y hacerlo funcionar.

El día de Año Nuevo, apenas había diez personas a la mesa. Seis alumnos, Hagrid, McGonagall y los dos profesores más jóvenes. Comieron pavo asado, puré de patatas y tarta de manzana, y se mostraron cordiales con los estudiantes que, aunque incómodos, terminaron disfrutando a su manera. Cuando ellos se retiraron, Hagrid y Minerva se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre la conveniencia de criar hipogrifos en los terrenos del castillo. Otra vez. Y Neville no supo muy bien lo que le pasó por la cabeza, pero cuando Warrington le hizo un gesto para dejar a esos dos matarse en paz, lo siguió a través de los pasillos de piedra hasta el exterior, donde los recibieron un sol tímido y un aire helado que cortada como un cuchillo.

Warrington se frotó las manos, gruñó por lo bajo y sacó un cigarro de su túnica de invierno. Neville lo observaba con curiosidad, sin saber qué decirle. Sin saber si el otro hombre esperaba que dijera algo.

-Odio estas fiestas –Masculló el Slytherin, mirando al cielo. No tardaría en nevar de nuevo.

-Ya.

Neville se sintió incómodo. Evidentemente no tenía nada de que hablar con ese hombre, y se arrepintió de haberlo seguido. Estaría mejor escuchando a Hagrid decir que los hipogrifos eran criaturas encantadoras.

-¿Fumas?

Le ofreció el tabaco con naturalidad. Neville negó con la cabeza y Warrington se encogió de hombros y le dio una larga calada a su pitillo. Estuvieron callados un rato más, mirando el cielo (por mirar a algún sitio) y procurando que el frío no les dejara pegados al sitio.

-Dentro de unos días podré darte las semillas que me pediste –Dijo Neville, ansioso por hablar de algo.

Cassius lo miró de medio lado y no dijo nada. Encendió el segundo cigarro al tiempo que los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer con suavidad.

-Parecemos idiotas –Masculló entre dientes –Aquí parados, quietos y congelándonos. ¿Por qué demonios hemos salido?

-¿Para que fumaras? –Comentó Neville al cabo de un segundo. Cassius parpadeó, arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Supongo. A McGonagall no le gustaría que lo hiciera ahí dentro. Supondría un mal ejemplo para los niños. Creo que cuando volvamos de vacaciones, adquiriré la costumbre de fumar mientras doy clase.

Había algo maléfico y divertido en sus ojos que hizo sonreír a Neville.

-Casi puedo ver su cara de indignación. ¡Oh, sí! Será como cuando Slytherin le gana un partido de quidditch a Gryffindor. Aunque, pensándolo bien. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?

-¿Minerva? –Inquirió sorprendido Neville, sin entender a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta –Pues no sé. Un montón. Creo.

-Un buen montón, diría yo. La pobre mujer no está para tantos disgustos. Mejor salir a fumar fuera.

Neville se sintió muy cómodo. Que le cruciaran el trasero si entendía por qué, pero aquella breve conversación le estaba agradando y Warrington no le parecía tan _slytherin_ como un día antes.

-Le gustará saber que te apiadas de ella, aunque dudo que esté tan delicada de salud como crees. Le queda cuerda para rato.

-Sí. Es como un buen reloj antiguo. Feísimo, pero siempre puntual y prácticamente irrompible –Warrington bufó –Resulta frustrante. ¿Sabes? No hay manera de librarse de ella.

-¿Por qué querrías librarte de ella?

-Para tener un mejor director, por supuesto. Los Gryffindor sois valientes, pero rematadamente tontos. Un Slytherin le haría mucho bien a Hogwarts en este momento.

-¡Claro que sí! –Neville torció el gesto -¿Sabes que si Minerva te escucha creerá que estás conspirando contra ella y querrá echarte?

-¡Uhm...! Más bien que _estamos_ conspirando. Tú y yo. Nosotros. Nos echará a ambos.

Se miraron un segundo. Todo eso era absurdo. De pronto, y al mismo tiempo, ambos se echaron a reír. Incluso hubo un par de palmaditas en la espalda y Cassius encendió su tercer cigarro.

-¿Seguro que no quieres?

-Bueno. Uno no me matará. ¿Verdad?

-Si tuvieras los delicados pulmones de un Hufflepuff, sin duda lo haría. Afortunadamente eres un leoncito.

Le tendió el pitillo y se lo encendió con un gesto desdeñoso. Neville saboreó el tabaco y cerró los ojos. A esas alturas empezaba a nevar con fuerza y, sin decir nada, ambos regresaron al castillo. Era curioso comprobar que con una cuantas y estúpidas frases, cayeran en el olvido años de enemistad _gryffindor-slytheriana._



_Puff! Menudo palabro me he inventado al final. Espero que se entienda XD. He aquí el inicio de la amistad entre Neville y Cassius. Es evidente que les costó un tiempo dejar de lado la desconfianza mutua, pero lo consiguieron. O eso espero, porque dudo que esto hubiera ocurrido en un libro de Jotaká. Es que como los Slytherins son tan, tan, tan malos... En fin, que espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos._


	14. 21 Aguja

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **21. Aguja.

**Palabras: **523.

**Resumen: **Un nuevo cuadro en el despacho del director.

**Aguja**

-Minerva. ¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres tenerlo ahí? Todo el mundo entendería que prescindiéramos del retrato. No es necesario. Además, a él ni siquiera le hubiera gustado.

-Fue director de Hogwarts, Filius. Merece tener un cuadro junto a los demás. Incluso aunque hubiera sido terrible. De hecho, con lo que sabemos ahora, podemos afirmar que no lo fue.

-Pero...

Flitwick no terminó la frase. La mirada severa de la directora bastó para que el pequeño brujo guardara silencio. Con las mandíbulas y los puños apretados, eso sí, pero silencio al fin y al cabo.

Los miembros más antiguos del profesorado llevaban un rato discutiendo. Estaban reunidos en el despacho de McGonagall y, sobre la mesa, envuelto en un lienzo blanco, descansaba el retrato del hombre al que más miedo había tenido jamás. Neville observaba la escena desde la distancia, sabiendo que no era bueno intervenir, y convencido de que sus camaradas llegarían a un buen acuerdo antes de lo que pudiera imaginar. Minerva se estaba mostrando lo suficientemente vehemente para no admitir réplica alguna.

-Está bien. Serás tú quién tendrá que aguantarlo –Flitwick se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta. No es que no quisiera tener aquel retrato allí. Le pasaba lo mismo que a Neville: le parecía sumamente desagradable enfrentarse al rostro cetrino del antiguo director cada vez que Minerva quisiera hablar con él.

-Creo que con los años aprendí a tratarlo, Filius. Pero gracias por mostrarte tan preocupado.

El sarcasmo fue evidente, aunque nadie se dio por enterado. Minerva caminó con decisión hacia la mesa, cogió el cuadro con ambas manos y dejó al descubierto el retrato de Severus Snape, que parpadeó y miró a su alrededor con desagrado. Nadie esperó una palabra amable. Viniendo de aquel hombre (aún cuando no fuese más que un dibujo) era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Afortunadamente, el silencio acompañó a los profesores mientras Minerva levitaba el cuadro y lo devolvía a su lugar, junto al de Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Ah, Severus! Me alegro de verte –Y el retrato de Albus atravesó el marco y se coló en el de Snape, que frunció el ceño y lo miró con desagrado, apartándose disimuladamente cuando éste le rodeó el hombro con los brazos -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Decepcionado –Snape se irguió y miró a Neville fijamente. A pesar de que el hombre había intentado pasar desapercibido, su temido ex-profesor de Pociones tenía poderes sobrehumanos para localizarlo –Es desagradable que hasta los más ineptos puedan jugar a ser profesores.

Curiosamente, Neville casi se sintió aliviado. Mostrando un aplomo que había logrado reunir con los años, le dedicó una sonrisa a Snape. Pretendía hacerle saber que él estaba allí y que no iba a marcharse por más desagradable que fuera. Ya no era un niño, y Snape lo notó así, pues alzó el mentón y no volvió a abrir la boca. Ni siquiera cuando los profesores se fueron y Neville se quedó retrasado. Intercambiaron una última mirada y el hombre casi vio respeto en los ojos negros del antiguo Slytherin. Y eso era algo que ni de lejos hubiera podido imaginar. Posiblemente, únicamente se lo había parecido.


	15. 30 Eternidad

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **30. Eternidad.

**Palabras: ** 738.

**Resumen: **Neville observa los féretros y sabe que, pese a todo, ellos están juntos.

**Eternidad**

-¿Necesitas algo?

Neville traga saliva y niega suavemente con la cabeza. Harry le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda y lo mira a los ojos, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional. No le ha dado el pésame. Es uno de los pocos que no lo ha hecho, quizá porque sabe que no lo necesita.

Neville no sabe si lamenta la muerte de sus padres. Por supuesto, le duele saber que se han ido para siempre. Ha llorado por ellos, por el vacío que dejarán en San Mungo y en su corazón, pero una parte de su persona sabe que es mejor así. Sus padres llevan muchos años muertos en vida, y ahora tendrán el descanso que tanto merecen. Además, Neville observa los féretros y sabe que, pese a todo, ellos están juntos allí dónde han ido, y que lo están observando entre risas, felices y despreocupados, a la espera de una eternidad de dicha y calma absolutas.

Cuando recibió el aviso de San Mungo, el corazón se le heló en el pecho. Estaba en mitad de una clase de Herbología con alumnos de primer año. Uno de los prefectos de los cursos superiores le indicó que McGonagall quería hablar con él, y cuando llegó al despacho se encontró con el sanador que, durante años, había atendido a sus padres.

Frank murió en la madrugada, tan silenciosamente que nadie se había dado cuenta. Nadie excepto Alice. Al parecer, la mujer despertó durante la noche y fue a la cama de su marido. Los encontró una enfermera. Las mejillas de Alice aún estaban húmedas de lágrimas. Las expresiones de ambos eran tan tranquilas, que al verlas Neville no pudo evitar llorar. No recordaba ni un solo momento en que sus padres no parecieran atormentados, asustados o hundidos en su desgracia. Había tenido que esperar a que murieran para ver una media sonrisa de felicidad en los labios de su madre.

Neville se alegra de que sus padres tuvieran una muerte tranquila. Lo merecían después de tanto sufrimiento. Su padre murió de agotamiento; su frágil corazón ya no resistió más y, simplemente se paró. Su madre no pareció capaz de sobrevivir en soledad y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, su corazón también se detuvo. A Neville le gusta pensar que compartían un mismo órgano vital y que, por eso, murieron al mismo tiempo. Muchos lo tildarán de melodramático, pero Hannah pareció de acuerdo con él cuando, entre lágrimas, le confesó sus pensamientos.

-Podría llevarme a Frank esta noche –Harry habla con suavidad, una mano aún sobre el hombro de su amigo –Tu abuela necesita estar tranquila. Deberíais aseguraros de que está bien.

-Mi abuela es más fuerte de lo que piensas –Neville suspira y mira a Augusta, que conversa en susurros con la profesora McGonagall. El hombre es conciente de que no muchos hubieran podido soportar lo que ella había aguantado. Ver a su hijo en el estado en que lo dejaron los mortífagos, educar a Neville, sintiéndose frustrada todo el tiempo. Neville la encuentra serena, pero ve algo en sus ojos que pocas veces la anciana se ha permitido sentir: tristeza y desamparo –Pero creo que es buena idea. Frank estará mejor con Lily.

Harry sonríe y afirma con la cabeza. A Neville le agrada que su hijo y la menor de los Potter sean amigos. Aunque suelen pasar todo el tiempo discutiendo, siente una extraña opresión en el pecho cuando mira hacia la escalera y ve a los niños allí sentados. Lily no siente vergüenza alguna mientras abraza a Frank y le susurra palabras de consuelo; su hijo está demasiado abatido para protestar. Siempre ha admirado a sus valientes abuelos, y su pérdida parece afectarle más que a nadie.

-Suerte, Neville.

Harry se aleja. Con calma se acerca a los niños y éstos le prestan toda su atención cuando el brujo les habla. Neville aparta la mirada y suspira, sintiéndose muy cansado. Entonces, Hannah llega junto a él y le toma con suavidad una mano. Está radiante, a pesar del luto, y le sonríe con calidez.

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunta, y Neville sólo necesita afirmar con la cabeza para que ella sepa que, efectivamente, todo está bien. Sus padres han muerto, pero hace años que el brujo no se siente tan aliviado. Aliviado porque ellos han dejado de sufrir y él podrá, al fin, olvidar aquel pasado que tanto daño le había causado, a él y a su familia.


	16. 23 Culpa

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **23. Culpa.

**Palabras: **1445.

**Resumen: **¿Siempre es culpa de Slytherin?

**Culpa**

Todos en Hogwarts sabían de la antigua rivalidad entre los miembros de las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Desde el primer enfrentamiento entre los fundadores, la hostilidad entre los leones y las serpientes era casi tan legendaria como el mismo colegio, y nada ni nadie parecía ser capaz de acabar con ella.

Minerva McGonagall lo había intentado. Le había tocado dirigir Hogwarts en una etapa muy difícil. La guerra había dejado una gran brecha en la sociedad mágica. Prácticamente todas las familias habían perdido a alguien y los niños llegaban al castillo con el corazón roto y la cabeza repleta de prejuicios contra los que no era fácil luchar. Y por una vez, eran los Slytherin los que llevaban todas las de perder.

Muchos de los mortífagos habían sido Slytherin. Muchos, pero no todos, aunque eso no era algo que niños de once años pudieran entender. Ellos se limitaban a relacionar Slytherin con el mal: los de Slytherin se habían unido a lord Voldemort, los de Slytherin habían asesinado a sus padres, hermanos, abuelos, amigos. Los de Slytherin no merecían el perdón; ni siquiera lo habían pedido, porque eran malvados y no creían que hubieran hecho nada incorrecto.

Era así. Sencillo y cruel. El primer año fue el peor de todos. Muchos alumnos habían abandonado el colegio sin terminar los estudios. Algunos solicitaron plaza en otras escuelas europeas, pero no todos la consiguieron. A Minerva eso le parecía lamentable. Ella, al igual que Albus Dumbledore, creía en las segundas oportunidades, aunque a veces le costara un mundo confiar en la bondad de los chicos de Slytherin. Debía reconocer que nunca le habían caído bien, que nunca había llegado a conocerlos realmente y que nunca le había importado. Nunca, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y emprendió una lucha interna en Hogwarts para conseguir que los niños confiaran unos en los otros, sin importar en qué casa habían terminado.

Sus medidas produjeron resultados. Con el paso de tiempo, cuando los estudiantes que estuvieron en Hogwarts aquella fatídica noche, la de la última batalla, abandonaron el colegio, los chicos fueron estrechando lazos. Si a estrechar lazos podía decirse a una reducción considerable del número de estudiantes que terminaban en la enfermería. De Slytherin casi siempre. Minerva había tenido que observar con absoluta indignación como los niños de las otras casas se unían para tender emboscadas, acusando a sus compañeros rivales de ser asesinos, torturadores, ladrones. Mortífagos. Y aunque los de Slytherin querían ser fuertes, aunque nunca se permitieran mostrarse débiles en público, Minerva sabía que toda aquella situación les afectaba y podía llegar a destruirles.

Para cuando Neville Longbottom y Cassius Warrington fueron profesores de Hogwarts, la directora casi había controlado la situación. La disciplina y el entendimiento mutuo habían sido las claves para manejar a los estudiantes, y ambos jóvenes encontraron el camino bastante allanado, aunque aún seguían produciéndose episodios de una gravedad casi extrema.

Como la de ese día. Vincent Davenport, de Gryffindor, estaba en la enfermería con varios huesos rotos y una grave conmoción que lo mantendría en cama durante un tiempo indefinible. Samuel Jacobs, de Slytherin, le había lanzado una maldición en el último partido de quidditch de la temporada. Ninguno de los dos aspiraba a ganar la copa (Hufflepuff se alzó con ella la jornada anterior) pero sus enfrentamientos siempre eran apasionados. Y letales, como aquel.

Minerva había reunido al profesorado. Después de mantener una eterna conversación con los jefes de las casas afectadas (la indignación de Vector era más que evidente) anunció la expulsión definitiva de Jacobs cuando sólo faltaban unas semanas para que hiciera sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Después de todo, había atentado contra la vida de un compañero frente a todo el colegio. Su culpabilidad era evidente y el castigo inamovible después de que Minerva estableciera su política de tolerancia cero.

Neville no estaba muy seguro de cómo le sentó la noticia. Estaba contento porque consideraba que se había hecho justicia, pero una parte de sí mismo lo sentía por Jacobs. No recordaba que hubiera dado problemas antes y era una lástima que no pudiera graduarse, pero Davenport estuvo a punto de perder mucho más cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Y estaba Warrington, claro, caminando a su lado, más hosco que nunca y silencioso. Extremadamente silencioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Inquirió Neville, harto de la actitud de su compañero y amigo.

-Absolutamente nada.

-¡Vamos, Cassius! –Neville bufó. Odiaba cuando el hombre se cerraba en banda, le costaba un mundo comprenderlo -¿Es por Jacobs? Déjame adivinar. La expulsión te parece injusta.

Cassius alzó una ceja, sin detenerse en su camino y sin mostrar ninguna intención de seguirle la conversación.

-McGonagall se ha ajustado al reglamento. Nadie puede acusarla de imparcialidad. Ese chico pudo haber matado a Davenport. Lo hubieran expulsado de todas formas.

-Es evidente que el castigo es completamente legal –Cassius torció el gesto –Un Gryffindor es incapaz de incumplir las normas. ¿No es cierto?

-No deberías llevarlo todo a la rivalidad entre casas. Ignoro lo que pasó por la mente de ese chico cuando hizo lo que hizo, pero...

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Neville. No sabes lo que impulsó a Jacobs a atacar a tu Gryffindor. Ese es el problema.

Neville se quedó parada y, aunque resultara extraño, Cassius también.

-¿Qué crees tú que le pasó por la cabeza? Porque lo que hizo no tiene justificación alguna y lo sabes.

-No trato de justificar a nadie, pero no des por hecho que Davenport es completamente inocente en esto. Tú no jugaste al quidditch cuando eras estudiante, pero yo sí. Te aseguro que algunas de las cosas que se dicen ahí arriba hacen perder los nervios a cualquiera.

-Recuerdo que solíais ser vosotros los encargados de hostigar a vuestros rivales. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho. Y, ahora, el hostigamiento va más allá del campo de juego. –Cassius suspiró y se cruzó de brazos –Tú tienes a Jacobs y a Davenport en tus clases. ¿No has notado nada extraño?

-¿Extraño? Se llevaban a matar, pero eso no es algo extraño.

Cassius sonrió con tristeza y sacó un cigarrillo de su túnica, a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo.

-Uno de los tíos de Davenport era auror. El padre de Jacobs lo mató en la guerra. Jacobs murió la semana pasada, en su celda de Azkaban.

Neville se tensó, claramente interesado. No tenía ni idea de aquello, pero Cassius parecía haberse tomado muchas molestias en investigar.

-Ayer, en mi clase de Pociones, tu Gryffindor se rió abiertamente de la muerte del padre de Jacobs –Cassius apretó los dientes. Una parte de Neville compartió su ira; la otra se debatía entre entristecerse y permanecer indiferente –Y ese tipo fue un gran hijo de puta, Neville, te lo aseguro, pero Samuel Jacobs sólo tenía siete años en la guerra. Desde que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez, Davenport fue a por él. Tú sabes que se han pasado todo este tiempo discutiendo. Yo he oído a Davenport acusar a Jacobs de ser un mortífago, a pesar de que nunca haya hecho ni un solo comentario sobre la guerra. Ni siquiera sobre su padre.

Neville suspiró. Era injusto, muy injusto, pero era lo que había y ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Minerva va a hablar personalmente con el director de Durmstrang. El año que viene podrá terminar sus estudios. Le irá bien.

Cassius cabeceó imperceptiblemente y continuó su camino. Parecía estar extrañamente cansado y, ahora sí, Neville lo sintió por el joven Jacobs, que había sido encontrado culpable aún antes de hacer nada, como tantos otros chicos de Slytherin.

-Escucha, Cassius. Siento todo esto. Deberíamos poder pasar página y seguir adelante.

-No es fácil pasar página –Cassius sonrió de nuevo, aunque esa vez no había tristeza. Sólo fraternidad y complicidad –Tú sólo asegúrate de que Francis no sea un capullo como el resto de tus Gryffindors –Neville le acompañó en su sonrisa -¡Oh, perdona! Francis irá a Hufflepuff. Es patético, pero al menos no tendrás que preocuparte. Será un blandengue.

Neville rió suavemente y palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

-No sé por qué consideras tan terrible que vaya a Hufflepuff. Yo creo que Frank estaría muy bien ahí. Y no es un blandengue. Eres tú, que lo tienes aterrorizado.

-¡Claro! ¡El Slytherin siempre tiene la culpa! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Esa vez rieron con más ganas. Era una pena lo de Jacobs, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por él. Al menos, tanto Neville como Cassius esperaban ser capaces de ayudar al siguiente chico. La guerra ya había terminado. El odio debía desaparecer también.


	17. 12 Incertidumbre

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **12. Incertidumbre

**Palabras: **525.

**Resumen: **Neville quiere demostrarle a su abuela que no es cómo ella piensa.

**Incertidumbre**

Neville tiene siete años y no es un niño feliz. Y no porque no le guste demasiado vivir en esa casa tan grande y oscura, ni por las miradas suspicaces de la mayoría de sus familiares, ni porque no tenga a nadie con quién jugar. Ni siquiera por la triste situación de sus padres, que están ingresados en San Mungo, locos y lejos del mundo real. No. Aunque a Neville no le falten los motivos para sentirse solo y triste, a él sólo le preocupa una cosa: la decepción de su abuela.

Ese día es su cumpleaños. Augusta Longbottom invitó a un montón de gente a la fiesta en honor de su nieto –la mayoría viejos compañeros de Hogwarts- y todo salió tan mal como cabría esperar. Los ancianos magos no se habían cansado de hablar sobre los logros mágicos de sus familiares, y lo único que Augusta hizo fue fruncir los labios y mirar a Neville acusadoramente. Porque el niño no tenía ningún logro mágico en su haber y eso era algo que la abochornaba profundamente.

Neville está inmóvil junto a la puerta del saloncito del té. Ya se ha ido casi todo el mundo, pero puede escuchar perfectamente la voz de su abuela mientras charla con una de sus mejores amigas. Neville casi no conoce a Minerva McGonagall, pero le parece muy intimidante y prefiere no interrumpirlas. No le gustaría que su abuela se enfadara, así que casi no respira ni se mueve. Aunque le apetezca mucho salir corriendo y esconder la cabeza en algún agujero, no puede evitar escuchar lo que su abuela está diciendo. Y duele mucho.

-Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con esta incertidumbre, Minerva –Dice Augusta, y su voz suena a decepción y resignación –Todos los días doy gracias a Merlín porque Frank nunca llegara a saber que su hijo no era más que un _squib_. Al menos pudo irse sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

-Neville es muy pequeño aún –Minerva suena suave, reconciliadora –No hay motivos para alarmarse.

-Dices eso porque no es tu nieto. ¡Un _squib_! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No creo que lo sea, Augusta. En cualquier caso. ¿Lo querrás menos si resulta serlo?

Neville contiene la respiración. Espera la respuesta de su abuela con impaciencia. Él se esfuerza muchísimo por ser un buen mago, pero no es fácil. Le gustaría ser igual que otros niños de su edad, alguien de quien su abuela pudiera llegar a sentirse orgullosa, pero no puede hacer magia. Es así de sencillo. Quiere, pero no puede, y espera de todo corazón que a su abuela eso no le importe, porque ella es lo único que tiene y no soportaría saber que el ser un _squib_ supusiera quedarse solo.

-Es mi nieto –Augusta habla con gravedad y a Neville le parece que suspira profundamente.

Y Neville no está seguro de si eso en bueno o no, pero una parte de sí mismo confía en que su abuela sí lo querrá. Él, por su parte, se aferra a ese pequeño poder que late dentro de su cuerpo y se jura que algún día logrará que Augusta Longbottom esté orgullosa de él.



_Menos mal que Neville no fue squib, porque podríamos habernos perdido un buen personaje :). Su abuela debió ser muy dura con él si el chico le temía tanto y, sinceramente, Neville me dio un poco de pena la primera vez que leí sobre él. Se notaba que era un poco fracasado, aunque finalmente terminó siendo un héroe. He ahí una de las cosas que más me gustan de HP7. También espero que la viñeta os haya gustado. Nos vemos ¿pronto?_

_Cris Snape_


	18. 15 Libertad

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **15. Libertad.

**Palabras: **986.

**Resumen: **Gestos aparentemente insignificantes que suponen todo un alegato a la libertad.

**Libertad**

Neville no recuerda el momento exacto en el que decidió que tenía que hacer algo para enfrentarse al régimen de terror que los hermanos Carrow habían instaurado en Hogwarts. Quizá, fue después de ver cómo dos estudiantes de séptimo curso torturaban a un niño de primero en mitad de un pasillo. Tal vez, la noche en que Seamus llegó apenas consciente a su dormitorio en Gryffindor después de recibir un correctivo por defender el talento mágico de su amigo Dean. O posiblemente cuando escuchó a Ginny llorar durante una noche entera, agazapada en la Sala Común, escondida de todo y preocupada por el incierto futuro de su familia. Neville no lo recuerda, pero siente que ya no importa. Ahora, lo único que tiene sentido es que están luchando y que, pase lo que pase, no se detendrán.

Esa noche está acompañado por Hannah Abbot, de Hufflepuff, y Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Un par de chicos de Gryffindor han querido ir con ellos, pero Neville rechazó su ayuda. No espera que surjan complicaciones. La misión es sencilla y cuanta menos gente haya, menos posibilidades habrán de fracasar. Sólo van a hacer un par de pintadas a los corredores de las mazmorras, un gesto insignificante y osado, pero que habla con bastante claridad de sus intenciones. Ha elegido a Hannah porque es silenciosa y bastante buena con los hechizos levitadores, y a Luna porque, sorprendentemente, suele ser muy ingeniosa a la hora de inventar frases contra los Carrow, el Señor Tenebroso y todos sus esbirros.

Los tres se deslizan como sombras a través de los extensos pasillos. Ninguno de ellos parece respirar, preocupados por no hacer ningún ruido, y los tres se sienten nerviosos y emocionados. Una parte de Neville, la más aterrada, le insta a volver atrás y olvidarse de todo ese absurdo. Otra, la que últimamente le grita con más fuerza, le anima a seguir adelante, sin temores y con decisión, convenciéndole de que tiene una misión demasiado importante entre manos como para olvidarse de ella. Y Neville suspira profundamente y asoma la cabeza en la siguiente esquina, esperando que no haya nada por ahí cerca. Siente la mano de Hannah en su brazo y nota su temor. La chica está temblando y, por un segundo, quiere decirle que puede irse si quiere, pero no lo hace. Las necesita a las dos; prescindir de su ayuda es un lujo que no pueden permitirse.

Le parece escuchar pasos lejanos. Los tres se aplastan contra la pared y retienen la respiración, pero nadie aparece por el corredor; ni atrás, ni más adelante. Siguen estando solos. Luna parpadea y agita la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero ni Hannah ni Neville se mueven. Están cogidos de la mano, varitas en alto y gesto defensivo, preparados para afrontar cualquier contra tiempo. Sin embargo, no necesitan que Luna haga o diga algo. La Ravenclaw se limita a mirarlos con aire entre ausente y divertido, y Neville carraspea –quizá demasiado ruidosamente- y suelta rápidamente la mano de Hannah, encontrado bastante encantador el ligero rubor que comienza a cubrir sus pálidas mejillas. En realidad no sabe por qué piensa en eso, porque es el peor momento para hacerlo y porque él no suele encontrar nada encantador en Hannah, pero tampoco puede pararse a encontrar una explicación. Retomando el camino, sigue guiando al pequeño grupo entre la oscuridad, hasta finalmente llegar a la zona de los calabozos más cercana a la sala común de Slytherin. No es que esté al lado, pero Neville no desea correr riesgos innecesarios –ninguno lo desea, en realidad- y se conforma con lo que ha conseguido. Seguramente sus compañeros de colegio se sentirán bastante sorprendidos cuando se levanten por la mañana y vean lo que van a escribir. Neville hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver sus caras cuando eso ocurra.

Los tres se encaran con la pared. Parecen pensativos y siguen tensos. Saben que no deben confiarse. Ya han probado el poder de las varitas de los Carrow en alguna ocasión y no es agradable. Pero una tortura de más o de menos no les ha detenido, ni los detendrá. Ni los castigos de Snape ni las amenazas de los Carrow. Todos tienen una lucha muy importante que llevar a cabo. Tienen que defender su libertad y la libertad del mundo mágico. Tienen que demostrarle a Harry Potter, esté donde esté, que ellos permanecen a su lado pese a todo. Y también deben probarse a sí mismos que son capaces de hacer algo importante por los magos y brujas que sufren allí fuera, lejos de Hogwarts. Por tantos compañeros de estudios que son perseguidos por su origen, por tantos que a esas horas sufrían un destino peor que el de los chicos que permanecían encerrados en Hogwarts.

Neville mira de reojo a Luna. La chica observa la pared con gesto pensativo. Tiene la varita detrás de la oreja y, a su lado, Hannah espera expectante, ansiosa por comenzar a hacer las pintadas. Neville entorna los ojos y se pregunta cómo se sentirá acariciar ese cabello rubio que siempre está sujeto por dos trenzas, pero que esa noche se escapa en rebeldes mechones por su rostro y por su cuello. Sabe que Ernie ha tenido numerosas ocasiones de acariciar ese pelo, y por un segundo se olvida de dónde está y se pregunta cómo es estar en su lugar. Algo de rencor le enturbia la mente y, entonces, despierta y mira a su alrededor, temiendo que algún descuido pueda costarles realmente caro.

No es momento para tener sentimientos. No cuando la guerra los aprisiona y los condena a un futuro oscuro y repleto de muerte y destrucción. Pero Neville Longbottom, aunque se haya convertido en el líder de la resistencia de Hogwarts, sigue siendo un adolescente y hay cosas que, pese a todo, escapan a su control. La guerra y el cabello de Hannah son dos de esas cosas.



_Puff! Encuentro esta viñeta bastante rara, y el final un poco incompleto, pero no he podido hacerlo mejor. Prometo que para la próxima traeré algo más sustancioso, jeje. Saludines._


	19. 1 Ilusión

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **1. Ilusión.

**Palabras: ** 713.

**Resumen: **Hannah está radiante y él mira el futuro con esperanza y cientos de ilusiones.

**Ilusión**

Parecía mentira que ese día fuera a llegar al fin. Parado frente al altar, ataviado con sus mejores galas y nervioso hasta la médula, Neville se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo y recuerda con melancólica alegría todos los momentos pasados junto a Hannah a lo largo de los casi cuatro años que ha durado su noviazgo.

Los primeros intercambios de tímidas miradas frente a espumosas cervezas de mantequilla. Las primeras frases amables murmuradas a media voz con magos curiosos como burlones testigos. El primer y accidentado beso en los invernaderos del colegio, auspiciados por el brujo citado anteriormente. La primera y desastrosa cita, cuando Neville le tiró a Hannah una copa de vino encima y ella armó un auténtico desastre en la tienda de lechuzas. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, en Hogwarts, excitados y asustados ante la idea de que McGonagall o cualquier otro profesor pudiera descubrirlos juntos. Las primeras confidencias de verdad, cuando Hannah le habló de la muerte de su madre y de Susan, y él la llevó a San Mungo a conocer a sus padres. El surgimiento de una amistad irrompible y un amor sereno pero cargado de pasión. Los sueños compartidos junto al lago del colegio, cuando ella afirmaba que quería tener por lo menos cinco hijos y él sonreía y le aseguraba que, después del primero, se conformaría con un par de ellos. Y los planes de boda que tanto habían durado y los habían llevado a ese punto de no retorno.

Todos estaban ahí. Sus amigos y los de Hannah. Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, sentados en la primera fila, sosteniendo a duras penas a sus hijos (James es un terremoto) y sonriéndole para darle ánimos y mostrarle su apoyo. Y Luna, que ha venido sola y tarde porque hasta unas horas había estado en Sudáfrica buscando alguna criatura extraña e inexistente. O Cassius, que se negó a verse rodeado de Gryffindors estúpidos –según sus propias palabras- y terminó al lado de su abuela Augusta y con cara de encontrarse bastante intimidado por la mujer.

Neville los mira a todos y les agradece mudamente su presencia. También están los mejores amigos de Hannah, Justin y Ernie, los únicos cuya opinión Hannah tenía en cuenta y a los que quería como hermanos. Neville no se había llevado muy bien con Ernie al principio –demasiado prepotente y demasido exnovio de Hannah –pero con el tiempo descubrió que también era agradable y, afortunadamente, muy novio de Justin. La relación de esos dos le había sorprendido bastante –Cassius solía hacer bromas muy ingeniosas al respecto- y Hannah se había alegrado tanto que, durante las semanas posteriores, no había dejado de sonreír.

A Neville le alegraba saberse rodeado de buenos amigos y de familiares a los que apreciaba y que le habían demostrado cierto respeto después de la guerra. Inevitablemente no podía sentirse del todo dichoso, porque la madre de Hannah no podría lucir una bonita túnica blanca y sus propios padres no le sonreirían ni le guiñarían un ojo desde el lugar que ocupaban sus amigos, pero no importaba porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, si la señora Abbot estuviera viva y sus padres cuerdos, todos se sentirían orgullosos y felices por ellos.

Cuando la novia hace su entrada en la estancia, el estómago de Neville se encoge y su corazón empieza a dar brincos descontrolados. Ella está radiante y le sonríe ampliamente y él se siente en éxtasis y está punto de correr hacia su futura mujer y comérsela a besos. En lugar de eso, se siente ilusionado y ve el futuro con esperanza, sabiendo que serán felices. Que tienen que ser felices. Imagina a su primer hijo –que se llamará Frank- y lo ve sentado en su regazo mientras Hannah, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa en el rostro, sirve copas a los parroquianos de su taberna.

Mientras ella avanza del brazo de su padre, paso a paso y sin dejar de mirarlo, el resto del mundo desaparece y Neville siente que puede flotar. Nunca había pensado que el día de su boda sería tan genial y, sin embargo, sabe que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de sentirse más feliz. Y eso le alegra más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.


	20. 29 Grito

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **29. Grito.

**Palabras: **1318.

**Resumen: **A Neville nada le sale bien.

**Grito**

A Neville Longbottom siempre le salía todo mal cuando era adolescente. Algunas veces protestaba y otras se mostraba mucho más resignado, pero casi todo el tiempo tenía la sensación de que era gafe o algo así. A él le explotaban los calderos en Pociones día sí y tía y también. A él le robaban una recordadora y terminaba estampado contra el suelo. A él lo agarraban los duencillos de Cornualles y lo colgaban del techo. A él le insultaban todo el tiempo y no le resultaba fácil defenderse. Todo a él y nunca se había quejado tan amargamente como ese día.

¿Acaso, por una vez, las cosas no podían transcurrir con normalidad? Ya había crecido sin padres, ya había sido un estudiante torpe y desgarbado, ya le había costado un mundo conseguir que alguien se enamorara de él. ¿No podía tener a su primer hijo en un hospital, como todo el mundo, sin la incertidumbre de saber que todo saldría bien?

Escuchó el grito de Hannah procedente del otro lado de la puerta. Había estado a punto de maldecir a la señora Pomfrey y a McGonagall para que le dejaran entrar a la enfermería (después de todo, era el padre de la criatura), pero Cassius lo había agarrado de un brazo, lo había estampado contra la pared y le había quitado la varita hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Neville se había retorcido, le había dado un codazo a Warrington en la cara y había recibido dignamente un puñetazo que pretendía hacerle razonar más que lastimarle.

Cierto que Neville ya no parecía dispuesto a arrojarse al cuello de nadie por el momento, pero eso no quería decir que Cassius no le estuviera vigilando y que él mismo no estuviera tan nervioso que no podía estarse quieto ni un solo segundo. Intentaba mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo que no fuera el parto de Hannah. Ignoraba por completo como era eso de tener hijos. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaban las mujeres en dar a luz ni si era normal que su esposa gritara tanto y tan fuerte, pero ya no preguntaba por ninguna de esas cosas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Warrington tenía menos idea que él y no había nadie más cerca con quién hablar.

Era curioso que fuera precisamente Cassius quién le acompañara en ese momento. Se llevaban bien y eran amigos, pero cuando imaginaba esa sala de espera en San Mungo se veía rodeado por su abuela, algún antiguo compañero de Gryffindor, el padre de Hannah y sus amigos Hufflepuffs. Estaba seguro de que Cassius hubiera ido al hospital para quejarse de lo enclenque y rojizo que era su hijito, aunque con un regalo bajo el brazo y una mirada extraña en los ojos. En cualquier caso, no había creído que precisamente Cassius tuviera que tranquilizarlo. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido como debían ser...

Hannah y el bebé habían decidido que no le dejarían disfrutar de su paternidad en paz. Ella, terca como una mula, tuvo que ir a felicitarle por su cumpleaños a Hogwarts y, aunque aún le faltaban un par de semanas para salir de cuentas, había roto aguas en los invernaderos que Neville había tratado de organizar después del curso académico. El profesor se había puesto pálido al verla gritar y no había sabido reaccionar. Hannah lo había agarrado del cuello de la túnica, le había amenazado un poco y lo había arrastrado a la enfermería. Allí, la señora Pomfrey se hizo cargo de la situación y mantuvo a Neville alejado. Quizá porque se había puesto más pálido de la cuenta al ver la sangre, tal vez porque había mencionado algo sobre complicaciones y niños prematuros.

-Estate quieto de una puñetera vez, Longbottom.

La mirada que Neville le dirigió no fue menos amenazante que el tono de voz de Cassius. El Slytherin sonrió de medio lado y siguió de brazos cruzados, lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta como para no dejar que Neville la traspasara hasta que la gente de dentro no dijera lo contrario.

-Hablemos de cosas importantes –Dijo Cassius después, con exasperante tranquilidad -¿Crees que el hijo de un Gryffindor medio _squib_ y una Hufflepuff que sirve cervezas de mantequilla tendrá alguna clase de talento mágico?

Neville entrecerró los ojos. Si no conociera a Warrington, se habría sentido casi ofendido, pero conocía el humor de su compañero y sabía que pretendía rebajar el tenso ambiente que el propio Neville había creado. Lo miró de reojo, bufó y siguió caminando de un lado para otro.

-En serio, Longbottom. No sé por qué estás tan nervioso. Ni que tú estuvieras dando a luz.

-Cuando tú tengas hijos...

Neville no pudo expresar de mejor forma sus emociones. Aún no conocía a aquel bebé y ya lo quería tanto que le aterraba pensar que algo malo pudiera pasarle. Se sentía impotente ahí fuera, sin saber cómo iba todo, sin poder asegurarse de que Hannah estuviera bien (dentro de lo que cabía) y que su hijo naciera sano y con los correspondientes veinte dedos.

-Todos soltáis el mismo rollo. No es para tanto. Cuando pases ahí dentro, sólo verás una cosa arrugada e hinchada.

-Cállate.

Warrington sonrió y obedeció la orden. Neville tenía aquella mirada de _"Voy a patearle el trasero a Voldemort"_ que tan famosa se había hecho después de la guerra y Cassius era lo suficientemente listo como para dejar de tocarle las narices. Después de todo, ese hombre era algo más que un Gryffindor medio _squib_ y, además, parecía estar preparado para defender a su hijo bajo cualquier circunstancia. Si creía que insinuar que estaba a punto de tener un pequeño engendro diabólico, era mejor quedarse callado.

-En serio, Neville. Estoy seguro de que todo va bien. Deberías tranquilizarte un poco.

-Pero... ¡Llevan ahí casi una hora!

-¿Se puede saber cómo te crees que nacen los niños? Hace falta tiempo. No tenemos ni un solo indicio de que las cosas estén saliendo mal.

-Pero Hannah parece estar sufriendo tanto...

-Como millones de mujeres antes que ella. Siéntate o te lanzaré un maleficio.

Neville se enfurruñó, pero pareció decidir que era mejor obedecer la sugerencia. Por ahí había leído que los bebés solían tardar mucho en nacer, así que Cassius debía tener razón y él no podía seguir así o le daría un infarto.

-Cuando era niño, mi abuela creía que yo era _squib_ –Dijo en un susurro. Necesitaba hablar y no le importaba revelar algunas confidencias. Quizá, mañana se arrepentiría, pero no podía estar callado y esperando –Era horrible. Me sentía mal todo el tiempo y me daba miedo no poder cumplir con sus expectativas –Cassius lo miró fijamente y se limitó a cabecear –Si el bebé no tuviera magia, no me importaría. No le dejaría pasar por lo que yo pasé. Y si te burlas...

-Me cortarás la cabeza con la espada de Gryffindor, lo sé –Cassius le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

-Además, no creo que vaya a ser _squib_. Llevará el nombre de mi padre, después de todo.

-El nombre de un valiente y honrado guerrero –Cassius fue sarcástico.

-Sí. Algún día se sentirá orgulloso de él.

Cassius masculló unas palabras que sonaron algo así como _"Y de ti"_, pero Neville no lo escuchó. Estaba prestando demasiada atención a aquella especie de gruñido procedente de la enfermería. ¿Era posible que fuera un llanto? ¿No se suponía que el parto debía durar horas, incluso días?

-Enhorabuena, Neville –Cassius sonrió con algo muy parecido a la franqueza y lo instó a levantarse.

-¿Ya?

-Eso parece. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, aturdiría a ese par de arpías y cogería en brazos al bebé.

-Sí. Gracias, Cassius. A Frank le gustará tenerte de padrino.

Y, dejando al Slytherin sin palabras por primera vez desde que se conocían, Neville irrumpió en la enfermería y no se detuvo hasta que, emocionado, sostuvo con firmeza a un tembloroso bebé recién nacido. Frank Longbottom.


	21. 3 Ventana

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **3. Ventana.

**Palabras: **722.

**Resumen: **El primer recuerdo de Neville.

**Ventana**

Neville Longbottom cree que el primer recuerdo que posee corresponde al del niño de casi cuatro años que un día fue. Se ve a sí mismo sentado junto a la ventana de la casa que su abuela Augusta tenía en Londres, observando con una profunda envidia a los niños _muggles_ que jugaban en un parque infantil en compañía de sus padres.

Recuerda que estaba muy cansado de estar encerrado. En invierno había sido lluvioso y él había estado casi todo el tiempo solo con su abuela. Augusta Longbottom podía tenerle cierto aprecio, pero no era una mujer ni muy cariñosa ni muy comprensiva y, definitivamente, no le gustaba jugar con Neville. Y él sólo era un niño pequeño que se aburría porque no le estaba permitido ni gritar, ni correr, ni permanecer al lado de la mujer si estaba dispuesto a hacer mucho ruido.

Y no es que Neville no tuviera todo lo que un niño pudiera desear. Tenía todos los juguetes que existían, un montón de plumas con tinta de colores por si quería dibujar y centenares de cuentos mágicos que ya se sabía casi de memoria. Lo que a Neville le faltaba era tener otro niño a su lado o, en su defecto, un adulto que, al igual que los padres _muggles_ del parque, jugaran a pillar con él, se arrastran por el suelo y le hicieran cosquillas que le provocaran carcajadas de puro deleite. Neville no entendía casi nada de la vida, pero estaba seguro de que no era mucho pedir que alguien jugara con él. ¿Verdad?

Por eso, aquella tarde se había acercado a su abuela, aún cuando sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras tomaba el té. Y la abuela Augusta tomaba el té casi todo el tiempo, con la vista fija en el retrato de aquellos dos señores que, supuestamente, eran sus papas. La abuela nunca le había hablado de ellos y Neville no le había preguntado. Hasta esa tarde.

-Abuela.

Habló con timidez, casi temeroso. Augusta alzó la vista y lo miró. Era doloroso ver a su nieto. Hacía tampoco tiempo que había perdido a Frank, y ese niño se parecía tanto a él, que prefería mantenerlo alejado para no sentir ese dolor partiéndole el pecho por la mitad. Y sabía que no era justo para Neville, que era un niño y no tenía la culpa, pero no podía mirarlo sin pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

-¿Qué ocurre Neville? Estoy muy ocupada.

El niño parpadeó, dudando entre irse o no hacerlo. Neville recuerda que solía pasarlo muy mal cuando tenía que enfrentarse a su abuela. Siempre había sido una mujer dura y exigente, incluso cuando él era muy pequeño. Aquella clase de contestaciones habían sido parte de su vida cotidiana, sobre todo al principio.

-¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

Neville recuerda que creyó que ella se enfadaría. Pero su abuela sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Aquella tarde fue la primera vez que ella lo sentó en su regazo y le acarició el cabello, consciente de que él también había perdido a sus padres.

-Papá y mamá no pueden estar aquí, contigo. Les gustaría mucho, pero no pueden.

-¿Por qué? ¿Están en el cielo?

-No, Neville. Papá y mamá no están en el cielo. Están muy enfermos.

Neville recuerda que se sintió aliviado. Siempre había creído que papá y mamá no volverían nunca porque estaban en el cielo, pero si únicamente estaban enfermos –aunque fuera muy enfermos- existía la esperanza de que volvieran a casa alguna vez.

-¡Oh! ¿Y no podemos ir a verlos?

Neville recuerda perfectamente que su abuela lo miró con una terrible pena reflejada en sus ojos. Recuerda, incluso, que la vio llorar por primera vez y que hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: le dio un beso. Después lo abrazó con fuerza y, aunque eso ya lo había hecho otras veces, Neville se sintió diferente. Raro.

-No, hijo. No podremos ir a verlos hasta que no seas un poco mayor.

Neville recuerda que se sintió decepcionado. Dos años después, cuando su abuela consideró que había llegado el momento, el pequeño niño le agradeció que no le hubiera dejado ver a sus padres cuando él se lo pidió. De hecho, a día de hoy aún se lo agradece.


	22. 4 Dependencia

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **4. Dependencia.

**Palabras: **460.

**Resumen: **Para una vez que Neville decide hacer algo por sí mismo.

**Dependencia**

Es débil. Esa es la realidad. Brutal y descorazonadora. Neville siempre lo ha sabido. Algunas veces ha querido cambiarlo. Incluso pensó que al entrar en Hogwarts podía conseguir que fuera diferente, más aún después de ser sorteado en Gryffindor. Pero no. Neville lo ha tenido que aceptar. Las ganas de cambiar no lo hacen menos tímido, más valiente o mejor mago. No. Con querer no basta y es débil. El más débil de su grupo, el que depende de los demás para sobrevivir. Y aunque no tenga el valor para decirlo en voz alta, eso le fastidia.

Él no quiere ser el débil. Quiere ser como sus compañeros de curso. Quiere poder pasear por los pasillos del castillo con tranquilidad. Ser, sino respetado, si al menos indiferente para los demás. Pero no. Neville es débil y eso le convierte en la víctima perfecta para los matones. Da igual la Casa a la que pertenezcan porque los matones, matones son. Incluso hay un par de Gryffindors de segundo que le ponen la zancadilla y se ríen de su torpeza. Pero da igual. Casi siempre, al menos. Neville supone que debe aprender a vivir con ello, aunque ya esté harto. Sabe que no siempre habrá alguien cerca para protegerle. Sabe que a nadie le gusta hacer de niñera y por eso ha hecho lo ha hecho.

Si no puede tener la indiferencia de la escuela, al menos aspira al respeto de los otros Gryffindors. No sabe por qué lo necesita, pero esa es la verdad. Quiere que dejen de verlo como a un inútil y por eso los ha enfrentado. No sabe para qué querrían salir aquellos tres de la Torre en plena noche ni le importa. Lo único que él quiso fue detenerles para evitar que su Casa siguiera perdiendo puntos por tonterías y. ¿Qué había conseguido? Quedarse petrificado.

¿Qué es lo peor de la situación en que se encuentra actualmente? No es el hecho de no poder mover un músculo. Incluso no sentir absolutamente nada es agradable, aunque el miedo a que alguien llegue y le haga algo es definitivamente horrible. Aunque, claro, algunos Gryffindor son crueles con él, pero no se aprovecharían de su situación para hacerle algo. ¿Verdad? No. Lo peor no es ni la inmovilidad ni el miedo. Lo peor es que Neville tiene mucho tiempo para pensar y llegar a la conclusión de que seguirá siendo el débil para siempre. Por menos que le gusta, ahí están las pruebas y debe resignarse.

Nada de respeto ni nada parecido. Tumbado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, durante su primer año de escuela, Neville Longbottom comprende que siempre será el inútil de su curso y siente ganas de echarse a llorar. Definitivamente patético, pero esa es la realidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO**

_¡Cuánto tiempo! Me temo que la recta final de estas viñetas se me va a hacer un poco larga. Supongo que es normal. Encontrar treinta momento diferentes es chungo –o eso me gusta pensar- En fin, espero que os haya gustado la mini-historieta. Siento muchísimo haber estado tantos siglos sin actualizar, pero procuraré ponerme las pilas para la próxima._

_Saludos, Cris Snape._


	23. 8 Susurro

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **8. Susurro.

**Palabras: **308.

**Resumen: **Hay heridas tan profundas que ni la muerte puede cerrar.

**Susurro**

A veces, el dolor no es más que un susurro suave palpitando en su pecho, constante e inagotable. Neville lo sintió por primera vez cuando vio a sus padres en San Mungo, atrapados en su propio dolor, luchando contra él desde dentro, de la única forma que estaba a su alcance: el olvido.

Ese día, Neville también supo lo que era el odio de verdad. También constante e inagotable. Era, quizá, muy pequeño aún para comprenderlo. Para él fue un resquemor interno, un ramalazo de locura infantil que inundó su mente y le hizo mascullar aquel nombre con asco. Lestrange. Un sentimiento convertido en juego infantil cuando, una vez en casa, Neville se creyó capaz de castigar a aquellos que le habían dejado huérfano.

Ahora, el odio parece menos intenso que antes, pero el dolor sigue allí. Neville sabe que no desaparecerá. Tiene el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange a sus pies. Parece tan loca como cuando estaba viva, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca muy abierta, como si gritara su última maldición.

Neville pensó que ver morir a esa gente le haría sentirse mejor, más seguro, a salvo. Pensó que, llegado ese momento, sentiría que finalmente la justicia existía. Incluso hubo un tiempo, después de aquella noche en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando la vio, la escuchó y la sintió, en que Neville deseó matarla con sus propias manos, vengar a sus padres.

Ahora, Neville entiende que nunca ocurrirá nada que haga que el dolor remita, aunque sea un poco. Porque sí, esa maldita loca está muerta y ya no podrá hacer daño a nadie más, pero Frank y Alice Longbottom siguen en San Mungo, encerrados en sí mismos y sin intención de salir de allí. Y el dolor de Neville sigue susurrándole palabras de desconsuelo a su corazón porque, a pesar de todo, nunca los recuperará.


	24. 13 Tatuaje

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **13. Tatuaje.

**Palabras: **

**Resumen: **La vida te da sorpresas. Y no siempre agradables.

**Tatuaje**

Neville entra a la sala de profesores dando grandes zancadas y no saluda a nadie. Es raro. Cassius entorna los ojos y lo observa mientras se sirve un café y bufa como un toro, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Eso también es raro porque, en condiciones normales, Neville hubiera sido amable con sus compañeros de Hogwarts y porque, definitivamente, nunca se tomaría un café sin azúcar a esas horas de la noche. Después, cuando se deja caer a su lado y se bebe el contenido de su taza de un trago –algo complicado, puesto que el líquido tiene toda la pinta de estar hirviendo- lo mira con curiosidad y decide no hacer comentario alguno. Sabe que Neville hablará antes de diez segundos, así que se enterara de lo que le pasa de cualquier forma.

-No sé por qué no podías tener razón- Masculla entre dientes, y Cassius disimula una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Me sorprende el comentario, puesto que los dos sabemos que normalmente sí que tengo razón en todo lo que digo.

-No respecto a Frank.

¡Oh, el Ya-No-Tan-Pequeño-Francis! Cassius no necesita escuchar nada más para saber lo que le pasaba a su colega. Recuerda que cuando Frank era niño, solía meterse con Neville afirmando que sería un Hufflepuff blandengue. Acertó a medias. Frank sí que es Hufflepuff, pero no hay nada en su naturaleza actual que recuerde al niño tierno y de aspecto debilucho que un día fue.

Frank tiene dieciséis años. Decidió volverse un rebelde en algún momento indeterminado de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts y desde entonces Neville está como loco. Seguramente porque no puede controlarlo. No pudo evitar que se dejara los pelos largos –y Cassius arruga la nariz al pensar que tampoco puede hacer que se los lave- ni que se agujereara la ceja y una oreja. No pudo evitar que una noche organizara un concierto clandestino de rock en pleno Gran Comedor, ni que se escape cada vez que le da la gana del colegio y, ante todo, Neville no sabe cómo tratarlo cuando Frank se muestra insolente con él, algo que ocurre más a menudo de lo que debería.

Cassius sabe que es una fase. Conoce a Frank desde el día en que nació y sabe que es un buen chico. Incluso se lo ha hecho saber a Neville alguna vez, cuando lo nota demasiado desesperado. Sabe que Frank se comporta así porque es un crío idiota y porque no es fácil para él ser el hijo del profesor. Sabe que el chico sólo quiere alejarse de la imagen de niño mimado que muchos le encasquetaron en sus primeros años de escuela y está bastante seguro de que algún día se le pasará. Después de todo, Frank no está completamente perdido y es un estudiante medio, pero eso no le sirve de nada a Neville. Porque Neville está harto de pelear constantemente con él y sólo quiere un día de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –Pregunta Cassius, y suena un poco aburrido.

-Se ha tatuado una calavera en el brazo.

Cassius sólo acierta a alzar las cejas. Dicho así, no suena muy bien. Sabe que lo primero que ha debido hacer Neville al enterarse ha sido pensar en mortífagos y llega a la conclusión de que Frank es más tonto de lo que pensaba.

-Hay mucha gente que encuentra guay eso de tatuarse –Dice, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Ya. Pero Frank tiene dieciséis años y no debería… -Neville se pasa las manos por el pelo y suspira profundamente- ¡Merlín! ¡Una calavera!

Cassius asiente comprensivo y no sabe si debe seguir con la conversación.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Mañana iremos a San Mungo y se lo quitará.

-¿Y Frank ha estado de acuerdo?

-No hemos negociado, Cassius. Es menor de edad y yo soy su padre. Hará lo que yo quiera.

Cassius cabecea y no cree que haya nada que objetar a eso.

-Ese chico va a volverme loco –Se lamenta, sintiendo esa vieja sensación de que nada le sale bien- ¿No puede comportarse como alguien normal? Tengo la sensación de que el día menos pensado va a saltar el límite y no sé que…

-No lo hará –Cassius le interrumpe con firmeza- Además, Frank es un chico perfectamente normal que disfruta sacando se sus casillas a su padre. Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.

No todos, en realidad, porque Neville no tuvo la oportunidad. Mira a Cassius con esa expresión desgarrada que cada vez aparece más tardíamente y parece tan cansado que casi siente pena por él.

-Frank es un buen chico. La adolescencia se le va a pasar, ya verás.

Neville esboza una sonrisa que pretende ser irónica y se recuesta en la silla. Cassius le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y le muestra un pergamino plagado de una letra minúscula y apretada.

-No sé si es un buen momento para darte otro disgusto, pero debes saber que ha sacado una E en su último examen. Tienes un hijo Hufflepuff, greñudo, chiflado y bueno en Pociones. ¿No es terrible?

Neville bufa. No hay nada más que decir.


	25. 14 Bufanda

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **14. Bufanda.

**Palabras: **484**.**

**Resumen: **Neville, Hannah y una bufanda.

**Bufanda**

Neville se siente ridículo. Esa es una verdad absoluta e indiscutible y, aunque no es la primera vez que le pasa en la vida, tiene unas ganas increíbles de quedarse en ese cuarto de baño para siempre. Por eso se detiene justo cuando va a abrir la puerta, suspira y se mira al espejo.

Sí. Definitivamente está ridículo.

Se quita la bufanda con ademanes bruscos y apoya las manos en el lavabo. Lo único que necesita es relajarse un poco, aclarar la mente y prepararse para enfrentar lo que le espera a la salida. Tampoco es que sea algo tan terrible y, además, todo ese sinsentido ha sido idea de Hannah.

A decir verdad, Neville nunca lo hubiera pensado de ella. Siempre le ha parecido una chica de ideas conservadores, un poco chapada a la antigua quizá, así que ese juego no deja de sorprenderle un poco. Y, la verdad, a Neville no le gustan mucho las sorpresas. Sabe por experiencia que no son algo bueno.

Si Hannah no le hubiera pedido aquello con esa mirada de inocencia –y una sonrisa un tanto ladina- Neville no lo hubiera aceptado por absurdo, pero los ojos de Hannah son algo contra lo que Neville no puede luchar y ahí está, de pie en el cuarto de baño, escuchando de fondo el ruido sordo del bar y sin nada de ropa encima. Antes tenía su vieja bufanda de Gryffindor, pero la vergüenza anticipada pudo con él.

-¿Neville?

Hannah golpeando la puerta con los nudillos lo sobresalta. Neville echa mano de una toalla y se la enreda alrededor de la cintura, sintiéndose mucho más abochornado que antes si cabe.

-Ya voy.

Dice, y sus ojos se deslizan hasta la bufanda roja y amarilla, trágicamente caída en el suelo. No le apetece nada volver a ponérsela, pero sabe que Hannah está ahí fuera, esperándolo con su propia bufanda de Hufflepuff en el cuello y se repite mentalmente que es un Gryffindor, que debería ser valiente y hacer de una vez por todas aquello. Porque a nadie debería asustarle una estúpida bufanda vieja. ¿Cierto?

Con un gesto tan violento como el que le llevó a arrojar la prenda al suelo, Neville recupera la bufanda, se la lía en el cuello y sale del baño. Hannah sólo está a unos pasos, preciosa y desnuda, y se ríe suavemente cuando lo ve con aquellas pintas.

-Estoy ridículo.

-¡Uhm! –Hannah se acerca a él y coge la bufanda por ambos extremos, tirando de ella y acercando a Neville a su cuerpo- Yo diría que estás muy sexy.

-¿Sexy? Creo que eso es nuevo.

-Pues lo estás –Poco a poco, Hannah lo empuja hacia la cama y hace que se recueste sobre ella- Y no veas las ganas que tengo de quitarte esto.

Y Neville agradece un montón que finalmente sea ella quien le quite la bufanda. Y no porque se sienta avergonzado exactamente.


	26. 25 Tragedia

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **25. Tragedia.

**Palabras: **

**Resumen: **

**Tragedia**

El Ministerio de Magia ha organizado una serie de eventos para celebrar el primer aniversario de la caída definitiva de lord Voldemort y a Neville no le apetece asistir. Su abuela parece haber dado por hecho que le hace muchísima ilusión. Se ha mostrado tan entusiasmada ante la idea de que alguien admire a su nieto, le ha repetido tantas veces que se siente muy orgullosa de él, que Neville aún no ha tenido valor para decirle que no quiere ir. Quizá muchos no lo entiendan, pero no cree que haya demasiadas cosas que celebrar.

Para ser sincero, la parte de que la gente lo mire con admiración le gusta. Él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es recibir las burlas de todo el mundo durante toda su vida, así que el cambio es bienvenido. Disfruta cuando escucha cómo muchos murmuran al verlo pasar, diciendo que es él, el que mató a Nagini y protegió Hogwarts, y, aunque a veces es desconcertante y casi nunca sabe muy bien qué hacer, se siente halagado cuando las chicas se cuelgan de su brazo y lo miran fascinadas y como si no terminaran de creerse que están con él. Sí, le gustan todas esas novedades, pero eso no quiere decir que le apetezca ir a la fiesta del Ministerio.

En realidad, recordar cosas de todo aquel año de locura no le es grato. No podría serlo para nadie. Todos esos meses luchando contra el régimen instaurado en Hogwarts, toda esa incertidumbre que los acompañó durante tanto tiempo podría hacer que cualquiera se sintiera aún hoy nervioso y alerta, pero incluso de eso conserva buenos recuerdos. Las risas cómplices con Luna y Ginny, el compartir una botella de whisky de fuego con Michael y Seamus (y no volver a tener ganas de hacerlo de nuevo) o ver la cara de los Carrow ante otra de sus trastadas a veces es agradable. Lo peor llega cuando piensa en la batalla final y se pregunta cómo alguien puede querer celebrar algo así.

Sentado sobre su cama, con los zapatos sin poner y el pelo alborotado alrededor de sus orejas, Neville recuerda a Colin, a Susan y a tantos otros chicos que perdieron la vida aquella noche. Quizá sus muertes fueron necesarias, quizá el sufrimiento que Voldemort causó fue una de las condiciones que les puso el destino para permitirles disfrutar de la calma que ahora reinaba en el mundo mágico, pero para Neville no era suficiente. Al menos de momento. Porque, mientras pensaba en la fiesta de esa noche, se preguntaba cómo alguien podía querer celebrar algo ante semejante tragedia no puede evitar dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Es entonces cuando alguien llama a la puerta y su abuela asoma la cabeza. Luce un aspecto perfecto, como siempre, y Neville casi sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que esa abuelita adorable es una experta duelista y una de las mujeres más exigentes que existen en el mundo.

-¿Todavía estás así? Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Neville quiere decirle que prefiere quedarse, pero una vez más no tiene valor cuando se trata de ella. En lugar de eso, esboza una sonrisa y afirma quedamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se pregunta dónde habrá quedado el valor que se le presupone a todo Gryffindor.

Su abuela se da media vuelta, aparentemente satisfecha con la respuesta, pero se detiene antes de salir.

-Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Estás enfermo?

Neville abre la boca para decirle que está bien y ve la comprensión y la complicidad dibujados en el rostro de la abuela. Ninguna de esas cosas había estado ahí antes (o él no lo recuerda, al menos) y se siente tan aliviado que casi deja escapar una carcajada.

-De hecho, no me siente muy bien.

-No se hable más. Te quedas en casa.

Esa vez sí, Augusta Longbottom cierra la puerta y desaparece. Neville se alegra muchísimo de que esa mujer se sienta tan orgullosa de él.


	27. 18 Eco

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **18. Eco

**Palabras: 444**

**Resumen: **Los viejos ecos del pasado vuelven de vez en cuando.

**Eco**

Malfoy y Potter. A Neville no debería sorprenderle que esos dos hayan terminado peleándose, pero reconoce que le ha pillado desprevenido. Después de todo, ambos están en su quinto curso y jamás han dado muestra de llevarse mal, pero finalmente ha pasado y a él le ha tocado la desagradable tarea de separarlos.

La discusión empezó en el campo de quidditch y se ocasionó por causa de los entrenamientos de sus respectivos equipos. Muy tópico, la verdad. Los testigos dijeron que empezaron con un intercambio de reproches e insultos y que de alguna forma terminaron sacando las varitas y lanzándose maleficios. Nadie había podido decir quién de los dos maldijo primero al otro, pero Neville reconocía que había culpado de inmediato a Malfoy.

Quizá fue porque era amigo de los Potter y conocía a Albus desde que era un bebé. Seguramente fue por eso por lo que se desató su instinto de protección y se lanzó directamente a defenderlo. No había hecho preguntas y en aquel entonces no le pareció que estuviera mal, pero después de separarlos había encarado directamente a Scorpius y le había echado la culpa.

Era lo lógico. ¿Verdad? Neville sabía por experiencia que clase de malos bichos podían llegar a ser los Malfoy, lo había sufrido durante muchos años, pero. ¿Scorpius?

Si tuviera que definirlo, diría sin lugar a dudas que era un buen chico. Callado, buen estudiante y bastante respetuoso. Hacía tonterías de vez en cuando, como todos los chicos de su edad, pero nunca se había dedicado a acosar a otros compañeros ni había hecho comentarios racistas ni nada que le hiciera pensar a Neville en la familia Malfoy. Y sin embargo lo culpó a él, como si los ecos del pasado hubieran nublado su raciocinio.

Ahora, en pie en un rincón del despacho del director, escucha las explicaciones de los chicos. Ambos parecen avergonzados, ambos coinciden en su versión de los hechos y ambos se responsabilizan de sus acciones. Al parecer, la pelea del campo de quidditch venía motivada por otra anterior. Neville se entera de que los chicos son amigos y de que si hay algún responsable de todo aquello es la mismísima pasión Weasley de Albus. Finalmente todo queda en una pérdida de puntos, un típico castigo limpiando trofeos y una firma de paz.

Neville los ve salir a ambos, aparentemente dispuestos a olvidarse de que unas horas antes se odiaban a muerte, y medita sobre su propio comportamiento. Él, que durante tantos años había luchado contra los prejuicios, comprueba que conserva más de los que le gustaría y decide que algo tiene que cambiar en su forma de pensar. Por el bien de todos.


	28. 22 Cobre

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **22. Cobre.

**Palabras: **778.

**Resumen: **Un nuevo proyecto en la vida de Hannah y Neville.

**Cobre**

El Caldero Chorreante es, actualmente, el paraíso de las pelusas y los cristales repletos de mugre. Neville, que no se considera un tipo tiquismiquis, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño cuando el olor a suciedad le inunda las fosas nasales y el polvo le hace estornudar. Hannah, que ha empezado a abrir ventanas aquí y allá, parece ajena a todo aquel desastre y solo puede mostrar entusiasmo ante el nuevo proyecto que trae entre manos.

Considera que su amplia experiencia trabajando en Las Tres Escobas la capacita por completo para comprar El Caldero Chorreante, que lleva un par de años cerrado, y relanzar el otrora más famoso negocio del mundo mágico. Neville considera que la chica está loca y cree que tiene muchas más posibilidades de fracasar que de tener éxito, pero opta por mostrarle su apoyo incondicional, que por algo es su marido.

El entusiasmo de Hannah es directamente proporcional al estado de desagrado de Neville. Cada paso que da por El Caldero Chorreante le muestra algo más asqueroso que lo anterior y la rata muerta sobre la barra lo lleva a sacar su varita y conjurar un hechizo limpiador. Al principio todo es peor aún, pues la suciedad se revuelve y alcanza cosas de asquerosidad nunca imaginables, pero al final su plan improvisado resulta e incluso se permite el sentarse en una banqueta que debe estar medio podrida a juzgar por su forma de crujir.

Hannah permanece ajena a sus movimientos. Sigue a lo suyo, examinándolo todo y comentando que El Caldero volverá a ser el de antes. Desde que el Ministerio habilitara un par de entradas más al Callejón Diagón, aquel sitio había estado de capa caída. Hannah iba a devolverle su esplendor, iba a hacer que el mundo mágico recuperara las viejas tradiciones y se iba a hacer rica o algo así. Neville sólo podía acongojarse al pensar en lo que iban a encontrarse allí arriba cuando subieran a limpiar y se preguntaba cuánto dinero les iba a costar rehabilitar todo ese desastre. Hannah le había pedido un préstamo y las arcas de los Longbottom estaban bastante repletas de oro. ¿Sería suficiente?

-Cobre.

-¿Qué?

La palabra lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Neville reconoce que no le ha prestado mucha atención hasta ese momento y se siente un poco avergonzado por más que ella no de muestras de haberse enterado.

-Voy a utilizar ornamentos de cobre. Será la nueva nota distintiva de El Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué cobre?

-No sé –Hannah se encoje de hombros y sigue andando de un lado para otro- Me gusta.

Neville cabecea, incapaz de objetar nada. Hace una mueca cuando la mano se le queda pegada a la barra y no puede evitar preguntarlo. Ha intentado contenerse, pero no puede más. No entiende el por qué de esa locura. O al menos no le es suficiente con las explicaciones de Hannah.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Las cosas en Las Tres Escobas van bastante bien.

-Estoy un poco cansada de Hogsmeade. Siempre veo las mismas caras. Necesito un cambio.

-Pero, Hannah. Podrías fracasar.

Ella pone los brazos en jarra, entorna los ojos y lo mira con expresión extraña. Neville no sabe si está molesta o si se ríe de él.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está tu valor de Gryffindor, cariño?

-No estamos hablando de vencer magos tenebrosos. Se trata de un bar.

Neville lo ha dicho con absoluta seriedad, pero una sonrisa baila en sus labios. El comentario de la mujer le ha parecido tan divertido que no ha podido hacer otra cosa. Hannah se acerca a él, se encarama en sus piernas y le da un beso en los labios.

-Si fracasa, volveré a casa y seguiremos como antes. Pero si sale bien, viviremos en Londres.

-Vivirás en Londres. Te recuerdo que yo tengo mi trabajo en Hogwarts y, francamente, no voy a dejarlo para venirme a poner copas.

-Serías el peor camarero de la historia. Eres demasiado torpe.

Hannah le da un golpecito en la punta de la nariz y retoma su labor de abrir ventanas y comprobar desperfectos. Sabe que todo le va a ir bien a Hannah porque ella, ante todo, es una Hufflepuf. Y si por algo se distinguen los miembros de esa casa es por su tenacidad extrema.

-¿Qué decías del cobre?

Y Hannah sonríe como sólo ella puede hacerlo y comienza a hablarle de todas las cosas que tiene en mente. Puede que un día, mucho tiempo antes, no tuviera ni idea de lo que haría con su vida, pero había descubierto su vocación y Neville puede jurar que no existe una profesional mejor que ella. Su esposa.


	29. 19 Crisis

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **.

**Palabras: **

**Resumen: **Incluso los mejores claudican alguna vez y Neville lo sabe muy bien.

**CRISIS**

Neville Longbottom está irreconocible. Aunque hay algunos listos que pretenden subirse al éxito de su fama y claman a los cuatro vientos –sólo si los Carrow no están presentes, claro- que ellos ya sabían que Neville era un chico muy valiente y emprendedor, a la mayoría de la escuela le cuesta bastante recordar que hasta unos pocos meses antes no era más que un chico tímido y torpe cuyo potencial mágico era más bien poca cosa. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente porque Neville ha asumido el antiguo rol de Harry Potter y se ha convertido en el héroe trágico de Hogwarts. Desde el principio del curso ha estado organizando la resistencia contra Snape y sus secuaces y se ha erigido en líder nato. A veces, ni él mismo puede creérselo y la verdad es que no se siente demasiado cómodo con su posición. Poco a poco se ha ido haciendo a la idea, es cierto, pero cada vez que se queda solo y no se ve obligado a fingir que está convencido de que todo va bien, lo único que Neville Longbottom quiere es que todo termine de una vez para irse a casa con su abuela, meterse en la cama y no salir de allí hasta que no pasen por los menos doscientos años.

No es porque no le guste haberse convertido en una especie de leyenda viviente. Vale, la parte de que todo el mundo le admire y recurra a él cuando está en problemas es agradable, pero también un poco agobiante. Y Neville es un chico sencillo al que no le agrada demasiado que los niños de primer año le persigan hasta cuando va al baño, pero puede vivir con ello. Forma parte de las consecuencias de lo que está haciendo. No. Lo peor de todo es no poder reconocer abiertamente que él también tiene miedo, como todos en la escuela, que realmente no es tan valiente como parece y que está muy cansado de todo. No puede mostrarse débil porque es un ejemplo a seguir y, si él cae, caen todos con él.

Por fortuna, Neville consigue disimular casi siempre. Quizá nunca haya llegado a engañar a Ginny o a Luna porque ellas lo conocen mejor que nadie en el mundo, pero está bastante seguro de que nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que está aterrado. No quiere pensar en lo que le pasaría si los Carrow y Snape llegaran a enterarse de que es él, precisamente él, quién lleva tanto tiempo tocándoles las narices. Imagina que podrían ir a por su abuela y que a él lo torturarían hasta matarlo o, peor aún, dejarlo en el mismo estado en que se encuentran sus padres. Eso sería lo peor, pasarse el resto de su vida encerrado con Frank y Alice Longbottom, siendo incapaz de acordarse de quién es y dependiendo de los demás absolutamente para todo, convertido en una carga. Y no es que piense que sus padres son una carga, porque no lo son, pero no quiere que eso pase.

Normalmente no piensa mucho en esas cosas. ¿Para qué? Lo que tuviera que pasar iba a pasar, pensara o no en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero esa noche no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Está atravesando una de esas crisis que experimenta de vez en cuando. Le dan ganas de gritar, salir corriendo y llorar hasta caer rendido. Le apetece un montón ponerse en pie y decirles a sus compañeros de encierro que se larga de allí, que está harto y quiere buscarse una vida, que le dan igual Voldemort y el mundo mágico, que está harto de esperar a que Harry Potter vaya a ayudarlos porque, joder, lo que le apetece es vivir. Tiene diecisiete años y, vale, siempre ha sido un poco paradito, pero no quiere morirse –o que lo torturen hasta la locura- sin haberse emborracho, sin haberse acostado con una chica o sin haber hecho alguna gilipollez como correr en ropa interior por el Ministerio de Magia. Pero nunca lo hace. Durante sus crisis, mira a sus compañeros y se dice que son más que sus amigos. Son sus hermanos, su familia, y uno nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandona a su familia. Y sólo entonces se tranquiliza y cierra los ojos y se repite una y otra vez que todo va a terminar pronto, que Harry vendrá y los salvará a todos. Es lo que se merecen. Un poco de paz.


	30. 28 Espiral

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Neville Longbottom.

**Tema: **28. Espiral.

**Palabras: **

**Resumen: **Frank se gradúa y Neville se siente un poco raro.

**ESPIRAL**

Se acabó.

Neville no sabe muy bien por qué piensa eso mientras ve a los alumnos de séptimo año abandonar por última vez el Gran Comedor. Quizá sea porque se ha levantado un poco sentimental esa mañana, pero tiene la sensación de que todo ha terminado. En realidad todavía es un hombre joven y seguramente viva otros ochenta años más o menos, pero mientras ve a Frank alejarse con sus amigos, siente que una etapa importante de su vida ha llegado a su fin y su mente divaga por sus recuerdos, llevándolo a todas y cada una de las fases vitales que había experimentado.

Su infancia, que había sido demasiado dura como para no pasarle factura, con unos padres enfermos, una abuela enfermizamente exigente y el constante temor de ser un squib.

Su adolescencia en Hogwarts, sintiéndose inferior a sus compañeros porque era torpe y asustadizo y fue incapaz de confiar en sí mismo hasta que no se vio obligado a enfrentarse a una panda de horribles mortífagos.

Su juventud como soltero constantemente perseguido por fans histéricas pero demasiado tímido como para llegar a hacer algo con alguna de ellas.

Su vida como profesor de Hogwarts. Su pasión.

Y su matrimonio con Hannah. Los momentos compartidos en la cama. Las palabras susurradas a media voz y las caricias tiernas o salvajes. Únicas.

La llegada de Frank. Lo mejor que le había pasado nunca y lo peor a lo que se había enfrentado jamás. Un chico difícil, su pequeño Frank, pero que a pesar de todo tiene todo un prometedor futuro por delante.

Neville ve alejarse a su hijo. Ahora es un hombre. Toda una espiral de sentimientos contradictorios se suceden en su interior y Neville acepta internamente que a partir de entonces le toca lidiar con la madurez. Le ha costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta allí y en ocasiones pensó que no lo conseguiría, pero ya estaba hecho.

Sólo le restaba mirar hacia delante y ser feliz. Sólo eso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Creo que estaría mal terminar este fic sin despedirme de todos aquellos que me hayan estado leyendo durante los más de tres años transcurridos desde que empecé a publicarlo. Quiero daros las gracias por haber tenido la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar hasta el final porque, por desgracia, todo se alargó muchísimo más de lo debido. La verdad es que en este momento me siento bastante aliviada. Llegué a pensar que no terminaría nunca, pero lo he conseguido y ahora podré seguir con los nuevos proyectos. Quizá en el futuro escriba un poco más sobre Neville, o quizá no. Ya se verá._

_Besos a todos y hasta la vista._

_Cris Snape_


End file.
